Shock Value
by Quitting Time
Summary: In one of Sikowtiz's classroom exercises, Tori needs to Shock the class. Jade doesn't think Tori's capable of shocking anyone. What does Tori do? A Jori story. Rating may change as story progresses.
1. Shock

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Shock Value.**

**Chapter 1 **

**No one's POV**

Sikowitz took a long sip of his coconut and cleared his throat. "OK children, in the 2nd half of class today, we are going to have an exercise in quick improvisation."

The class collectively groaned.

"Oh Come on" Sikowitz said, as he walked across the room where he picked up a black derby hat that was turned up.

"I want each one of you to take a slip out of this hat, but don't look at it. On each slip is the name of an emotion. You will each get up on stage, look at what ever emotion you have and you will then have 15 seconds to do something or tell us something that will elicit that emotion. The one who does the best will win…" Sikowitz let the word hang in the air, peaking the classes' interest.

After a moment, "Nothing but my undying admiration. I do have 2 rules. First, this is a school so keep it PG rated so no nudity and no violence. Second, if you tell a story or make a statement you will have to tell the truth. That makes it more difficult. No making things up."

"Sounds fun." Said Tori sounding very perky.

Jade across the room rolled her eyes. "You would find it fun Vega."

Beck who was sitting next to Jade, simply shrugged.

"Ok pass this hat around and each of you take one slip. AND DON'T LOOK AT IT UNTIL I TELL YOU!" he said.

The hat was passed around and everyone had their slip.

"Good, we're ready to get started. Cat you are up first." Said Sikowtiz as he pulled out a stopwatch. "Look at your slip, say what it is and then you will have 20 seconds."

Cat giggled and walked up on stage to face the audience. She opened her slip and frowned.

"I have sadness" she said sounding disappointed.

"Ok Cat Go." Said Sikowitz as he clicked the timer.

Cat stood there for a few seconds, as if trying to think. Sikowtiz look at his stopwatch and then to Cat. "10 seconds cat" He said.

"Um…my cat accidentally got run over last year by my brother when he drove the car. He tried to tape it back together but it stayed dead." She said her face drooping.

Other than a few soft "Awws" from the audience, the room was quiet. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Cat" Said a sad looking Tori, her being the only exception.

'Thank you Cat. You may sit down. Didn't quite grab me." Sikowitz said. "Ok Andre, you're up next.

Andre confidently walked up to the stage and opened his slip of paper.

"Disgust" He said.

Sikowtz clicked the watch. "Ok Andre go."

"Yeah Andre" Said Tori, cheering him on.

After a moment, Andre's face twisted. "I walked into the bathroom last week and accidentally I saw my grandma naked. It..It..was terrible, I couldn't eat anything for 3 days. The varicose veins were enough to..they ran all over. They actually pulsed…it was.." Andre seemed unable to go further, getting upset.

"Ewww…said the class, a bit louder than the response to Cat's story.

"Sit down Andre. That was OK, I wasn't quite disgusted but it certainly conjured up an image I care not imagine. Ok Beck It's your turn."

Beck smiled at his girlfriend Jade, and walked up to the front of the class. She smiled back at him and settled back in her seat.

"Happiness/Joy" he said.

"Ok Beck, Go."

"When Jade smiles at me. I love it, if feel happy. It's the warmest feeling in the world." He said at Jade who narrowed her eyes, looking slightly annoyed.

The room stayed silent except for Tori who said "Very good Beck."

"Nice Beck, but when Jade smiles at others, it usually strikes fear in peoples heart's" Sikowtiz said, earning him a glare from Jade which he paid no attention to. "Speaking of the Devil, Jade you're up"

"Jade sprung out of her chair and confidently walked to the stage.

"You can do it Jade." Said Tori, in a sing song tone of voice which the Goth ignored.

Jade looked at hers and smiled.

"Terror" She said with a smirk.

"OK, Jade Go." Sikowitz said as she backed up slightly.

Jade started to yell and pulled out a pair of scissors from her boot, which she waved at the audience.. "ANYONE WHO DOESN'T SCREAM IN TERROR WILL GET A NICE VISIT FROM ME AND MR. SCISSSORS SOMETIME TONIGHT. GOT IT!" Jade let her threat hang in the air for a moment, than yelled. BOO!"

The entire class, including Sikowtiz, suddenly screamed in terror.

After composing himself, Sikowtiz said. . "Very good Jade, nice use of a threat to garner your audience's reaction."

Jade walked back to her seat, a smirk on her face. "It wasn't a threat, it was a promise."

Sikowtiz paused for a moment then said. "OK Tori, your next."

Tori smiled and walked up on stage.

"This aught to be good" Said Jade sarcastically.

"Jade please be quiet." Sikowtiz said.

Tori opened her paper and read it, as her face scrunched.

"Shock" The Latina announced.

"Like little Miss perfect, could shock anyone." Jade said with a chuckle.

"Jade." Sikowtiz said, warning her to be quiet.

Tori glanced at Jade. "That's ok Mr. Sikowtiz, you can start the watch."

"OK then, Tori Go"

Tori turned to Jade, as she quickly walked to her purse. "You don't think I can shock anyone. You especially/"

"HELL NO!" Jade said with slight contempt.

Tori pulled out her lipstick and quickly put some on.

"!0 seconds Tori" Sikowitz announced..

Tori put the lipstick down, clenched her fists briefly and released them.

Jade leaned back in her chair, as a smug look ran across her face.

Tori made and odd smile. "OK, you want shocked Jade?"

"Bring it on Vega." Jade said, as she leaned back putting her hands behind her head.

"Careful what you wish for Jade." Tori said with a tone of voice, that had just a slight bit of nervousness to it.

With five seconds left, Tori walked up to Jade. Tori quickly her hands on the back of Goth's neck, pulled her forward and kissed Jade on the lips.

"Jade" Tori said after the brief kiss. "I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world. I'm a Lesbian and am completely in head over heels in love with you. I know you have a boyfriend and you hate me, but I just had to kiss you."

Tori turned to Beck. "Sorry Beck, Aren't her lips so soft and wonderful?"

All a stunned Beck could do, was nod in agreement.

Tori backed off several steps, looking oddly relived. There was a look of utter shock frozen on Jade's face. Her mouth hung open in the shape of an O. Her eyes, opened wide as they could be. Beck meanwhile looked just as surprised and a bit uncomfortable.

In fact, after Tori finished speaking there was about 5 seconds of shocked silence in the room. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Sikowtiz stood there, with his hand on his chin the entire time. "Tori, Congratulations, you win. Excellent use of coming out, to shock everyone. Knowing Jade, I would also advise you to run."

Tori quickly nodded, grabbed her bag and fled the room.

The next voice heard it the room was Rex Powers. "Was it good for you Jade?"

Jade abruptly jumped out of her chair and exploded, letting out a blood curdling scream heard through half the school.

Rex had just started to sing "Tori and Jade sitting in a tree" when Jade rushed over and tore off his head. A second later, Rex's head impacted the wall, shattering into a hundred pieces.

"REX!" Robbie quickly screamed.

"Sikowtiz's eyes bugged out. "On second thought, everyone run, class dismissed." He said, as he was already half way out the window.

A moment later Jade found herself in an empty classroom. She was just standing there, shaking. Everyone, Beck included, had quickly deserted the classroom. As Tori promised, Jade was most thoroughly shocked.

**I thought of this during lunch and quickly punched it out. A one shot for now but I may expand it if there is sufficient interest. No beating around the bush, Tori just confesses her love to Jade in front of everyone. Beck included.**


	2. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Shock Value,**

**Chapter 2 – Confrontation**

**Tori's POV**

**By Popular demand I continued the story. This one is a bit more serious and sad but it furthers the story.**

There are 3 actresses that I think are staggeringly beautiful. So beautiful it almost hurts. The first is Ingrid Bergman. The end scene in Casablanca always reduces me to tears. She's so beautiful in that scene. She knows she'll probably never see him again, that look on her face. It's haunting. It tears my heart in half every time.

The second on my list is Grace Kelly. From To Catch a Thief to High Noon, she was beautiful and brilliant. There is a scene near the beginning of Rear Window which is one of my all time favorites. Jimmy Stewart is napping and Grace Kelly goes to kiss him. For a moment you see from his perspective as Grace Kelly slowly leans in for the Kiss. Like for a moment she's going to kiss you. That one pounds my heart every time. That kiss is considered one of the sexist film kisses of all time.

The third, not as well known yet, is Jade West. A student at Hollywood Art's High and current classmate of mine. In my humble opinion, no less beautiful or talented than the two mentioned above. I have been in love with her since the first moment I saw her. Her green eyes pierce my soul every time she so much as glances at me. In fact when she looks at me is the only time I truly feel alive. The rest of the time, I'm only a shadow. I've seen every thing she's put on, read everything she's written. She's beautiful, talented, sexy, forceful. She's Jade. Sadly she not only hates me, she's in love with Beck.

But today, for one brief instant, one sliver of time. She was mine. When our lips touched I felt like I was going to explode with Joy. Her lips felt like the heat of a thousand suns. Put simply, it was fucking amazing. Completely worth the horrible, I will soon face.

I did flee the classroom as Sikowtiz suggested. Of course part of me wanted to stay. That part of me, always wants to stay by Jade. But my more logical side took over. Knowing how unpredictable Jade can be when upset, and she's very upset, I fled. She just had to taunt me, daring me to shock her. I figured I had nothing to lose.

Well I shocked her. I not only kissed her in front of the class, I confessed my love to her and came out as a lesbian. Any one of those would have been sufficient to shock the class, but I went for the trifecta.

Shortly after leaving class, I heard a loud bone chilling scream coming from behind me. My heart sank, when I heard that. The last thing you want to hear when you confess love for someone is them to scream in terror. Sadly, my heart is used to disappointment when it comes to Jade. I've built a wall around my heart when it comes to Jade, though she has no problem getting past it.

I knew there would eventually be a confrontation; there was nothing I could do to avoid it. So I resigned myself to my fate and went on to my next class. Which was Math. It was one Jade was not in.

I had sat down and was lost in thought, thinking about Jade of course, when Andre sat next to me.

He looked at me and smiled. I just blushed and said HI.

"No foolin?" He asked.

"No foolin, Andre."

He patted me on the back. "I admire your courage."

I laughed. "I'm sure they'll put that on my tombstone. She had courage."

Andre turned serious, "I could talk to her, calm her down. She was pretty mad."

I shook my head. "Thanks Andre. But I'll deal with Jade when the time comes."

I should have been terrified, but I was oddly calm. Resigned to my fate, like a prisoner awaiting execution. I said what I wanted to say and stole a kiss. Thinking about it, I regret nothing.

In the hallway after class, I saw Beck across the hall. I suddenly felt bad, for him at least. He's a great guy and a good friend. I embarrassed him, there is no way getting around it. We looked at each other for a moment. It was very awkward moment. He looked morose and a little embarrassed. I tried to give him a sympathetic look, but he sadly turned and walked away. Even if he hadn't I would have no Idea what to say. Other than I'm sorry.

A few seconds later when I was by my locker I suddenly heard echoing down the hallway.

"Click, click, click, click" The fast paced walk of someone wearing boots. I could tell by the walk the wearer was angry.

The angry clicking sound came ever closer. I briefly looked to the door and the parking lot beyond. But I stayed put, waiting for my executioner. One that I was hopelessly in love with.

A few seconds later I heard the noise come up behind me and suddenly stop. I was still standing at my open locker. Just knowing Jade was behind me, my heart started to pound. Betraying my calm, cool exterior.

Suddenly a hand shot out and closed my locker. Jade grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the Janitors closet. She was ahead of me and I couldn't see her face. We opened the door to a more noxious smell than normal, in the Janitors closet. Inside was the Janitor, mixing up some cleaning solutions.

"Would you mind. I actually have some work to do here." He said only giving us half a look.

I heard Jade grunt as she wordlessly took me down the hall and pushed me in the first room we came across.

The guys bathroom.

Inside was a freshman, with brown hair just about to pee

"OUT!" Jade barked

"But I have to pee." He meekly protested.

Jade just gave him a withering glare, causing him to flee the bathroom.

It was a second later Jade turned her attention to me. Turning to me I could see her face for the first time since I kissed it.

Her eyes were burning fires of hatred, her mouth and face tensed up. I doubt I had ever seen her, this angry. I was quickly shoved against a wall.

My calm exterior quickly melted away, as I began to tremble.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU VEGA!" she screamed at me.

I opened my mouth, but she cut me off.

Her voice lowered slightly, but she was still furious. "Have a good laugh Vega? You think its so fucking funny humiliating me and Beck in front of everyone? Why, to get back at me for the coffee over your head or some other incident."

I suddenly realized what she meant.

A look of surprise came to my face.

"Jade, you think I'm kidding, that this is some kind of Joke?" Regardless of anything, my feelings were real.

She backed away and angrily, pacing back and forth. Finally she pulled out her scissors. "No Vega, you're the fucking Joke.

She stopped and backed me against the wall again. Though still somewhat scared, I was incensed that Jade thought this was some prank.

I huffed. "God Jade, you're so cynical and Jaded that you can't even believe it when someone confesses their love to you." As I continued to speak my voice started to rise. As I hit some untapped reserve of courage.

"Regardless how I said it Jade, I meant every dam word I said. Don't get me wrong, I may be a hopeless romantic but I'm enough of a realest to know that it wouldn't change a thing. But here it is Jade West, in Black and white. I for reasons I'll never fathom have fallen in love with you. I only feel alive when you're around me. My heart beats faster, the closer you get. All I ever want it to be near you."

I paused for a moment to gauge her reaction. The look of fury on her face hadn't dissipated. It just seemed to be frozen in place.

I looked onto her eyes, and sighed. "My heart is yours Jade. I can't help it. It has been since the second I met you and will be so until the day I die. You..You'll eventually forget me. Remembering me as that annoying girl, whose name I can't remember. I won't ever forget you Jade. I can't."

Jade seemed to sneer. "You're heart."

"Yes Jade, you own my heart, It's yours to have, abandon or." Seizing on a thought, I grabbed the scissors in her hand and moved them up so she was pointing them straight at my heart. I even move them in so they were pushing in, about to break the skin.

"Destroy. You're furious at me, you don't want my heart. Than destroy it. Destroy me."

I had started to get emotional and it was then I noticed the tears starting to fall from my eyes.

"Stab me in the heart Jade. Do it. You hate me anyway. Every time I see you with him, it feels just like it. Like I'm being stabbed in the heart. You're heart belongs to him, mine belongs to you. I hate this existence. I can't help who I love and I love you. Not that you ever would or could love me in the same way."

For an instant her eyes changed. Just the briefest of instants. They seemed to soften. Perhaps it was just pity, I don't know but it passed.

It passed because the door opened and as luck would have it, or bad luck. Beck walked in.

He stood there in the doorway. Jade had me backed against the wall. Both of our hands on the scissors which was poked into my chest right above my heart. If I were him I wouldn't know what to think.

For the second time today, there was a moment of stunned silence.

Then he just turned and walked back out, not saying a word. There was rather hurt look on his face. I wasn't sure what he thought.

Jade seemed to fume. "I didn't ask for it and I don't want your fucking heart. I fucking hate you" She bellowed.

"Dam you" She cursed before slapping me in the face. An instant later she stormed out, presumably to go after Beck.

It was the slap that finally broke me. My courage and reserves of strength vanished. I got exactly what I expected from telling Jade. Nothing but contempt and hatred. I couldn't help but think.

"What good is a heart, if you can't give it to someone who loves you?"

I just sank to my knees and began to cry.

**I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can. My weekend is rather busy so I can't make any promises. There will be another chapter. I'll never leave a story unfinished. **

**Last chapter was lots of humor, this one is more drama and heartache.**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews. **


	3. Conversations

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are properties of someone else and not me.**

**Shock Value**

**Chapter 3 – Conversations.**

**No One's POV**

After several minutes of sobbing in the guys bathroom Tori somewhat composed herself and left. Walking down the hallway she felt on the left side of her face where Jade had slapped her. Of all the things done and said by Jade, the slap hurt Tori the most. She went to her locker, collected her things and left the school. She texted Trina that she was feeling ill and would take the bus home.

As she sat in the rear of the bus, her head hung low, she pondered the wisdom of her decision. She knew it wouldn't change anything. In fact she knew it might make things worse. At the end of the bus ride she couldn't decide whether she had made the correct decision.

"What good is a heart?" Tori muttered to herself as she exited the bus.

Tori arrived home right about the time lunch at Hollywood Arts would have started. Not that she was hungry anyway. She felt depressed, rejected and to point, emotionally drained. Upon getting home, she told her mother she felt sick and went to bed.

The curtains Tori had drawn eliminated most of the afternoon light, which normally was allowed to invade her room. She just wanted cut everything off. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Tori felt the tears come again.

"Why do I have to be in love with you" She said aloud in a rather depressed tone of Voice.

Her phone buzzed as she sat there. Glancing at her phone she saw it was a call from Cat. Tori figured it was Cat, inquiring where she was and perhaps some words of encouragement.

Cat always meant well but Tori just didn't want to deal. She turned her phone off, put it on the charger and crawled into bed. She lay there waiting for sleep to come, ignoring the small wet spots her tears left on the pillow. Sleep finally came but it was restless and fitful.

She woke 3 hours later feeling no more rested than when she went to sleep. Tori, already in a crying mood decided to take refuge in an old movie. Her favorite movie in fact, Casablanca. So she put the dvd in, sat on her bed and concerned herself with the problems of Rick and Ilsa.

Around 5:30 Trina opened the door and walked in.

"Don't you ever knock?" Tori said annoyed.

"I hear you dropped the bomb today, 3 of them in fact." Said Trina, with some amusement as she plopped down next to Tori on the bed.

Tori nodded but didn't look away from her movie.

Trina put a hand on Tori's shoulder "I can't imagine it was easy sis, I don't say this often but I'm proud of you."

Tori shrugged. "I suppose you want my shoes, once Jade kills me. She yelled at me and told me that she fucking hated me. "

"Only the blue pumps, the rest of them are too ugly." Trina said with a smirk.

Tori simply frowned and paused her movie.

Trina punched Tori in the shoulder. Causing the younger Vega to say "OWW"

Trina got off the bed and stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "Stop moping around. I'm guessing you had it out with Jade and now you're all "Jade doesn't love me" my life is over."

Tori breathed loudly out of her nose and looked at her older sister.

"No wonder she won't even consider dating you, You're too dam pathetic. Sitting around here won't get you laid by Jade or anyone else for that matter. You know what, life sucks. We all have people we fall for who don't love us. Justin Timberlake never answered any of my letters, so I moved on. Justin was left to settle for Jessica Biel."

"That's not quite the same.." Tori started to speak.

"No difference Tori. Jade or Justin Timberlake, we fell for both and neither loved us back."

"I knew nothing was going to change. It just depresses me to know I'm right."

Trina seemed to think for a moment. "Well you must have done something. Jade and Beck sat at a table far away from everyone else. They argued through the entire lunch hour. "

Tori's attention finally was perked. "Not the first time tha'ts happened. About what?"

Trina threw her hands up in the air. "How in the hell do I know? I don't like Jade and Beck avoids me. I think he thinks I'm too much woman for him."

Tori couldn't help but laugh at her sisters sometimes large ego.

"What eventually happened?"

Trina paced back and forth to remember. "Jade spent a lot of time yelling at Beck. It looked like she was taking out her frustrations on him. Eventually he stormed off, leaving Jade alone. She spent most of the rest of the afternoon muttering to herself in the hallways between classes."

Tori sighed. "I never should have done this in class like that. I dragged Beck into it and embarrassed him. I need to apologize to him. I didn't set out to break them up."

Trina laughed. "Of course you set to break them up. Otherwise you never would have kissed her in front of him. Stop fooling yourself. You knew that would cause problems between them. That's the oldest dam trick in the book. "

"Maybe I did." Tori said sullenly.

"Look Tori, I have no clue if you have a shot in hell with Jade or not. But sitting moping around here watching ancient movies isn't going to help you. Ok, you said how you feel and you got burned."

"Slapped actually." Said Tori, correcting her.

"Ok..Slapped. Just get back up and keep going. Being the 2nd prettiest Vega girl you still have a chance. Besides, if you show some attention to someone else. Maybe Jade will get jealous. She pretends she doesn't like attention. Don't let that fool you. She craves it. I see through her little act and so should you. If you feel bad about burning Beck than apologize to him and give him my number. "

"OK" Tori said unenthusiastically.

"NO, Tori. You're a Vega don't forget that. Stop being a boob and get yourself some boob or I mean boobs and other lady parts attached. You know what I mean."

Tori started to laugh. "You are something else. Thanks Trina."

Trina flipped her hair back in an exaggerated fashion. "Dam right I am. Now stop being a pathetic loser, you're making me look bad."

Trina walked to the door and paused. "Jade's a fool" Then she left.

Though still somewhat depressed, Tori knew Trina was right. "I love Jade but I can't let the fact that she doesn't love me, destroy me. "

Tori finished watching her movie and decided to go out. She knew she needed to do some damage control.

She came downstairs to where her mom and sister were watching Celebrities under water.

"Are you feeling better Tori?" Said Her mom.

"Yes, I'm feeling better. " Tori said.

"Trina said you told that Jade girl you liked her. I guessed that is why you came home."

"Yeah I did and I embarrassed a friend in the process. I need to apologize to him." Tori noted, her voice dropping off.

"Probably a good idea. What did Jade say?"

Tori paused for a moment, a sober look on her face. "That she fucking hated me." She said, not letting any emotion into her voice.

"I'm sorry. You will find someone. You're father, sister and I support you."

Tori smiled. "Thanks. Hey Trina can you give me a ride to Becks."

Trina sprung off the couch. "OK"

A look of surprise registered on Tori's face. "I didn't expect you to be so accommodating."

Trina grabbed her purse and keys. "It's Beck, I can be very accommodating." But she suddenly had a thought. "What about Jade? She could be there."

Tori bit her lip and thought for a moment. "Oooh. I have an idea."

Pulling out her phone she called Cat.

After one ring the bubbly headed red haired girl answered.

"OH Hi Tori. We missed you. Robbie put a balloon with a face on Rex's body, since Jade smashed it. The balloon keeps looking at me, it's kind of creepy." Cat said quickly.

"Hey Cat, I really need to apologize to Beck. But I want to do with Jade not there. Can you find out where she is? I need to know if Beck is alone."

"I got you. I'll call her and find out." Cat said then hung up.

About 2 minutes later Cat called back.

"Jade said she was at home studying and told me to fuck off. Do you really love Jade?"

"Not that it matters Cat, but yes." Tori said with a hint of sadness.

"I'm Sorry Tori. I'll bet you could make her less grumpy."

"Thanks Cat. I'll you later."

20 minutes later Tori and Trina were at Beck's trailer.

"I need to talk to him alone." Tori said before exiting the car.

"I can't see him." Trina whined.

"No. Not right away. You can knock on the door in a bit to remind me that you're waiting."

"Fine Tori. You have 20 minutes."

Tori got out of the car and knocked on the door. She found herself to be very nervous. Even more so when she kissed Jade. She wanted to try and make things right.

A moment later Beck opened the door. His mood seemed rather subdued; his face seemed to show little emotion. The only one showing was a trace of sadness. After a moment of awkward silence, Tori spoke.

"Can we talk?"

He nodded and moved to the side, from the door. At that moment Trina beeped her horn and waived.

"HI Beck."

Tori briefly flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry. She was my only ride."

"No worries." Beck said as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

Tori sat in an old brown chair. "Look Beck. I've come here to apologize. I don't regret what I said to Jade or kissing her. But I do regret embarrassing you and bringing you into it, in front of everyone. You have every right to hate me. Lord knows Jade does. I just wanted to say I was sorry. "

Beck remained silent, as if he was thinking. After a moment Tori got up. "I'll leave now."

As Tori got to the door she heard Beck say. "You're right."

Tori stopped and turned. "Right about what?" She said, confused.

"Her lips, they are soft and wonderful." He said with a look of sadness.

Tori nodded.

Beck glanced at picture of Jade on his wall. "I love her, Tori."

"I don't doubt it."

Beck ran his hand through his hair. "Yet you love her and you envy me."

"Should I not?" Said Tori, as she tried to read the expression on Becks face. It was unreadable.

"I'm not going to say I'm not upset or mad about this. I understand why you did it. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. I will fight for Jade you know."

"I never said you had to like it. It's all irrelevant anyway, nothing is going to change. I never expected it to."

Becks phone buzzed at this point. He picked it up and read the new text.

"Jade will be here in less than 10 minutes. It would be a good idea, for you not to be here. "

"OK" Tori said as she opened the door. "I am sorry for bringing you into this."

Beck slowly nodded. "I know you are." He said softly.

Tori left and walked to the car.

"Can't I go in and see Beck?" Trina asked.

"No, Jade's coming. We need to leave." Tori said as she got in the car.

Trina grumbled and started the car. "You owe me"

Tori smiled and hugged her sister. "Yes I do."

As they were driving away, Tori related the story of the conversation with Beck. When Tori mentioned the part where Beck said he'd fight for Jade, Trina jammed on the brakes. A moment later she pulled over to the curb.

"He said he would fight for Jade?" Trina asked with some amazement.

"Why did you stop? He did say that but so what."

"Don't you get it Tori? Hello McFly, anybody home" Trina said knocking on Tori's head.

"What?" Said an exasperated Tori.

"Beck shouldn't have to fight for Jade at all. They are supposed to be Boyfriend/Girlfriend and that's that. Beck saying he'll fight for her, implies that that's not quite the case anymore. They're having major problems and possibly not caused by you."

"My god you're right." Tori said with amazement.

Trina put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb.

"And they say I'm the stupid one." She muttered.

* * *

5 minutes after Tori left Jade walked into Beck's Trailer. He was lying on bed reading an old mystery novel.

"Come on Let's go. We're going to be late for the movies." Jade barked, looking still very pissed off from earlier events. "Get your shoes on."

As Beck began to put on his shoes, Jade asked. "So what you've been doing?"

"Nothing, other than reading this old book."

**So with some helpful advice from Trina, Tori is working her way back up. It appears that Jade and Beck are having major problems of some sort. **

**Again, thanks for all the nice reviews.**


	4. School

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are properties of someone else and not me.**

**Shock Value **

**Chapter 4 – School**

**No One's POV.**

Tori and Trina sat in Trina's car in the parking lot of Hollywood Arts.

"OK Tori." Trina said after clearing her throat. "It's Friday, and you're not going act all "I'm depressed cause jade doesn't like me, " Understand?"

Tori nodded.

"Keep her off balance. That's what I always do to boys. Seem to like them one minute, than turn to ice the next. Then show interest to someone else. "

Tori thought for a moment. "What if that doesn't work?"

Trina smiled. "Then I just chase after them till they wear out. OK, let's hit it."

Both Vega girls exited the car and began to walk into the building. Tori was a bundle of emotions. Nerves, depression, hope and a hundred others. Trina had made her pick one of her cuter outfits. It was a shorter white skirt, a large brown leather belt and a denim top. Plus boots to top it all off.

As they were about to enter Trina turned to Tori. "Remember knock them dead, and get me Beck's number once they've broken up." Trina said with a slap to the back.

Tori put on her best, happy but slightly aloof face. Trina did focus much of her time on attracting potential mates and while she had experienced limited success herself, she was never short on helpful advice.

Tori walked in the door, not bothering to look behind her and to the right at Jade's Locker. As she reached her locker, Cat came bounding up.

"HI Tori!" The red haired girl giggled.

"HI Cat." Tori said in an upbeat fashion.

"You're happy today." Cat remarked, though to Tori it sounded like a question.

"You know what Cat, I have no real reason to be unhappy. I said what I wanted to say and I did what I wanted to do. I can't let Jade get me down."

Cat looked briefly behind Tori towards Jade's locker and then back to Tori.

"That's good because, she's glaring at you from her locker." Cat noted.

Tori smiled. "Is Beck there?"

"Yes, but she's ignoring him and glaring at you."

"Perfect" Tori thought.

"Come on let's get to class." Tori said as she shut her locker.

As Tori began to walk away she turned towards Jade's locker. As Cat said, Tori could see the Goth was standing there glaring at her. Beck was standing next to her, saying something which Jade appeared not to be paying attention to.

Tori pointed to Beck. "Uhh…Jade, Beck's talking to you." Tori said before she walked down the hallway.

For an instant Jade turned beet read, before her face paled again. The Goth's face twisted into an angry snarl as she turned to Beck.

"WHAT?"

Walking down the hallway Tori grinned ear to ear. Cat giggled in response.

"Looks like someone's more interested in you than her boyfriend." Cat remarked offhandedly.

"It would seem that way."

"So Tori, what are you going to do next?"

Tori shrugged, "I have no clue, maybe I'll be aloof for a couple of hours and not pay attention to her."

"She'll know you're not paying attention to her, on purpose."

"I think she secretly craves the attention, we'll see what happens."

The first two hours of the day, Tori ignored Jade. She had her in one class of the first two, but sat in the front row so Jade was behind her. In fact, Tori sat two rows in front of Jade. Never once looking back at her intended prey. In the hallway Tori, pretended Jade didn't exist. Granted that was very hard, but she managed it.

However during the day she got a few congratulations from people for coming out. Sinjin asked if Jade's kiss was as heavenly as he imagined it. Tori said it was better, but advised the strange boy not to try to steal a kiss.

"They'd be cleaning up your blood for a week." Warned Tori.

Sikowitz's class was 3rd of the day and obviously the one that Tori almost dreaded most. After her huge stunt of the previous day, Tori could only help wonder what Sikowitz would say or do.

Just before class, Cat whispered in Tori's ear. "I saw Beck and Jade fighting between classes, about an hour ago. Don't know what about."

Tori made a point again to sit in front of Jade, but off to the side this time. Just out of her normal line of site. Tori didn't look at Jade. Beck and Jade were sitting together.

Sikowitz entered as he usually did, coconut in hand. He smiled a Tori and glanced at Beck and Jade then started a lecture on method acting. He spent a good part of the class, talking about, famous acting teacher Lee Strassberg and his acting techniques. The lecture was actually rather dry and the whole class looked like it would be uneventful It was killing Tori to know, if Jade was looking but she didn't want to break.

Near the end of the class he suddenly stopped his lecture in the middle of a story about James Dean.

"I see you kiddies are falling asleep. Let's liven things up shall we. Perhaps not to the degree of yesterday's insanity but we'll certainly try."

Tori momentarily blushed but otherwise did nothing.

"OK alphabet improv. Tori you're up. Her partner will be…" He said with a sip of the coconut.

Instantly everyone in the room looked at Jade, fully expecting her to be called next. Her face quickly formed a scowl and she seemed to tense up.

After a brief dramatic pause, Sikowtiz announced "Beck"

Jade glared at Sikowtiz who shrugged of the death gaze of the Goth. Beck who looked somewhat irritated slowly walked up on stage.

Tori found herself face to face with the rival for Jades affections. He looked irritated and somewhat uncomfortable. Tori was nervous but otherwise, covered it with a smile.

Tori decided, not to make this exercise about Jade. Something told her not to.

"OK Tori, You can start." Sikowtiz said.

"Apples are yummy"

Beck huffed for a moment then tensed up.

"Butt out"

"Uh..OH" Tori thought

"Calm is the way to go." Tori responded.

Beck seemed to tense up more.

"Don't think, I don't know what you're trying to do."

Meanwhile Jade sat there, watching the pair intently. A look of tense anxiety, on her face.

"Eleven is once in Spanish" Tori said, nervously trying to divert the subject.

Beck's Jaw hardened.

"Forget your apology" He spat out.

"Shit" Tori thought.

"God dam it, stop being a Jerk." Tori said standing her ground. Putting Jade on the spot again seemed like a bad idea to Tori. But Beck seemed to want to keep pushing it.

"How can I keep her with your interference?" He barked as the tension in the room went up about a 1000%.

Tori glanced at Jade who was glaring angrily at the both of them, but more at Beck.

Tori's patience gave out and she decided to strike back. "I didn't know you were losing her?" Tori said, trying to appear smug..

Beck seemed to snap. "Jade loves me!" He said pointing to his chest. Though in the way he said it, it sounded like he was trying to convince Tori of that and not tell her that.

Tori never got to say her K word. After a very brief but uncomfortable silence, the next sound was the door slamming as Jade stormed out.

**Lee Strassberg was a legendry acting teacher who taught the likes of Marylin Monroe, Marlon Brando and Al Pacino. He was big on method acting. **

**A shorter chapter but a with some nice tension between Beck and Tori. **


	5. School, Part II

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Shock Value**

**Chapter 5 – School, Part II**

**No One's POV.**

After the door slammed, Tori looked at Beck. He seemed to quickly fume with anger.

"You Bitch" Beck Hissed. As she said it, his entire body tensed up and his fists tightly clenched. Tori took a sudden step back as for a split second she worried if Beck was going to hit her.

"BECK! Sit down." Commanded Sikowtiz in an very angry tone of voice.

"Sorry" Tori said to Sikowitz and sat down.

"Well that was certainly…Interesting. Let's just get back to our lecture." Sikowitz said as she continued the story about James Dean.

Tori ignored the lecture, letting her thoughts drift to Jade. Tori had not wanted to make the exercise about Jade but Beck dragged the Goth into it. Now Jade was furious with her again. Tori also began to worry about what Beck might do.

"Something tells me I need to tread carefully here." Said to herself.

"I tried to make things right with him, but he's just acting like an asshole. It's like I'm seeing a whole other side to him." Tori thought.

As class ended, Tori started to walk out of the class when Andre put his hand on her shoulder. She was quickly knocked out of thought."

"Hey Chica" he said. "Are you OK?"

"Andre It wasn't me this time." Tori said throwing her hands in the air.

Andre nodded and glanced at Beck, who was walking further up the hallway. "No it wasn't you. I thought for a second I was going to have to pull him off of you. Even before this, he's been acting strange. More moody and erratic."

"He's losing Jade for some reason and sees me as a threat." Tori said as she observed Beck.

"Are You?"

"Am I what?" Tori said with a confused look.

"Are you a threat to him? I mean are you going do something."

Tori's face took on a look of determination "I am now!"

"Its cause he called you a bitch, isn't it?"

Tori looked at Andre with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think? Come on let's get to class."

"You just be careful Tori. Let me know if he gives you any problems."

"I will"

Any bit of indecision about Tori's intentions with Jade was erased by one word.

"Bitch"

It was very unbeck like to say that. But the more Tori thought about it, the more Tori realized that Beck's behavior had been off lately. Tori wondered if Becks change of behavior was the cause of Jade and Becks problems or stemming from them. In any case Tori knew she had a mission.

Make Jade hers.

Lunch would be an interesting development. Tori was curious to know who would show up and would anything develop.

An hour later Tori walked out onto the asphalt Café, tray of food in hand. Though she had a rather convincing smile on her face, she was very nervous. Still she was ever more determined.

She reached the normal table to find Andre, Cat and Robbie all present. As described Rex had a balloon with a face drawn on it for a head. It was even creepier than Cat had described it.

"Hi Guys" Tori said with a smile as she sat down.

"HI Tori" Said the assembled group.

"Well Well if it isn't the little homewrecker" Rex Powers casually chimed out.

Tori's smile melted away as she got up from the table, fork in hand. In one swift motion Tori took her fork and popped the balloon which served as Rex's temporary head.

The balloon popped with a loud bang, causing Cat to scream and Robbie for the 2nd time in two days to say.

"Rex!"

Tori sat back down and continued to eat, without saying a word. Though she fully intended to now break up Beck and Jade, Tori deeply resented being called a home wrecker.

A few moments later, Tori looked up to see Beck walk out. He glared at her and then sat at a table on the other side of the café.

"What's gotten into him?" Asked Robbie.

Cat looked over to Beck. "I don't know, he's not acting like Beck very much. I don't like him right now."

Tori glanced over. "Neither do I. It's like were seeing a whole different part of his personality. Mr. Calm cool and collected is not all that he seems to be."

"Dam Right" Andre said between bites.

At this point Jade came out, without a tray of food, and walked up to Beck. She appeared to say something to him and appeared not to be very happy with him. He looked apologetic and said something in return.

Jade just turned and walked away. Tori watched Jade as she walked off and for a brief instant she looked at Tori. Tori carefully studied the Goth's expression. Though not one of anger, it was unreadable.

Unlike after class, Tori felt the urge to go after Jade. This time she felt like apologizing. She realized she should have not played Becks game and pulled Jade into it.

Tori got up. "I'm going to see if I can talk to Jade.

Before anything else could happen, a girl with shorter curly hair walked up. They knew her as Katy Hammond, fellow student at the school. Tori had spoken to her a few times and found her to be friendly. She was also very rich and lived in huge house.

"Hey Guys" She said.

"Hey Katy" Everyone at the table said.

"My parents are gone and I'm having a party tonight, at my parent's house. You guys are all invited." She said with a warm smile.

"You live that big big place on Oakdale with the pool, Right?" Andre asked.

"That's right, pool will be open, I've got plenty to drink and eat. My boyfriend Paul is going to DJ. Please come. It's going to be blast. Hope to see you there." Then Katy walked over to the next table.

"Thanks" everyone said as she walked away.

"Ooh...A party, I'm going." Giggled Cat.

"I'm coming." Robbie said.

"You going Tori?" Andre asked.

Tori nodded. "Yeah, sound fun and I could use some fun. I'm going to find Jade. I'll see you guys later."

Tori left the asphalt café and made a bee line for the nearest spot Jade would be; the broom closet.

She walked in and found it empty. Though a completely cut up plastic garbage can, indicated she had been here earlier.

"Damm" Tori said sitting down. She wanted Jade more than ever, but Beck was complicating things. The more he was an asshole the more Tori was determined to break them up.

Suddenly the door flew open and Jade walked in.

"What are you doing here?" The Goth said as her body tensed up.

Tori ran her hands through her air. "Relax Jade, I just wanted to Talk. I also wanted to apologize for dragging you into it today. I never should have let him get to me."

Jade's jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed but said nothing. After a moment she leaned against the opposite wall.

"What was this about an apology?" Jade asked.

"I'll be honest with you Jade I don't regret what I did yesterday, I regret how I did it. I felt like I needlessly embarrassed him and went to his trailer and apologized. He acknowledged my apology but didn't seem to accept it. "

Jade appeared to think for a moment. "Do you regret embarrassing me?" Jade barked.

"Embarrassing you, yes. Telling you how I felt and Kissing you, no. I am sorry Jade, for embarrassing you."

Jade tilted her head to one side. "You think just because you apologize, I'll suddenly have a change of heart and be your little fuck buddy." Jade said cynically.

Tori suddenly stood up, suddenly offended. "Is that what you think this is all about? Me getting into your pants. First you think this is a Joke, then you think its all about me getting some. Do you actually think I'm that shallow? Did you actually listen to anything I said yesterday."

Tori knew that she was perhaps overreacting to Jades statement, but she felt really hurt by what Jade thought this was all about. She loved Jade and deep down knew she wanted to grow old with her. To have Jade assume this was all about sex, hurt Tori deeply.

Tori put her hands on her hips and took a deep breath. "Jade. I meant what I said. I just want to be with you. Be part of your life. Talk, shop together, laugh together, cry together. All I wanted to do was spend some time with a girl I thought was pretty fucking wonderful. But if that's all you think of me, than maybe i misjudged you."

A single tear appeared in the corner of Tori's eye as she opened to door to leave. Before she left, Tori looked at Jade. "I know I certainly misjudged Beck. I don't appreciate being called a bitch."

"Tori wait." Said Jade as Tori stormed off. But the Latina, her heart breaking kept going.

From his vantage point around the corner Beck watched Tori storm off. Barely able to contain his anger, he stood there raging.

"That fucking Bitch." He hissed silently before storming off himself.

**Lots of very good reviews. I am so glad you are all enjoying it. Lots of people storming off in this story. But it's not fun if you don't have people storming off. There is a party tonight. I wonder what will happen there? Tune in next time to find out.**

**For those of you following my other story "Reunion" I am still working on it. I have taken a short break on that one to work on this story. It's hard for me to write two stories at once. But don't fret, I will write the next chapter soon. **


	6. Party, Part I

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**Shock Value **

**Chapter 6 – Party, Part I**

**No One's POV**

For the rest of the day, Tori utterly avoided Jade. Between classes, she made herself scarce. In the few classes Jade was in, Tori sat on the opposite side of the room and never looked in her direction. Tori began to question if she really knew Jade at all. Maybe her heart really didn't belong to Jade at all, she mused.

Near the end of the day she spotted Beck. He gave her an angry glare that send shivers down her spine. Even the previous night when she tried to apologize to Beck, there was a distant angry look in his eyes. Since last night, that look had intensified greatly.

At the end of the day Tori found Trina in the parking lot.

"Hey sis, how did it go?." Trina said with a hopeful smile.

"Not too well. When I finally talked to Jade, she thought I was just interested in getting her pants."

Trina laughed as she got in the car. "Well aren't you?"

Tori opened the door on her side. "Well..er..of course but, its more than that." Tori paused for a second. "I want to make a life with her. Even worse, Beck is acting like a total asshole. He called me a Bitch."

"What?" Trina said with a concerned look.

"We were in an alphabet improv in Sikowtiz's class and he starts making it all about Jade. Jade storms off and he calls me a bitch."

Trina frowned. "Bastard" She muttered. "Hey are you going to Katy's party tonight?"

Tori nodded. "Yeah, sounds fun."

"Good, I'll give you a ride. When were there, don't cramp my style."

Several hours later, Tori and Trina were at the door, to Katy Hammond's house. It was a giant house, one could almost call it a full fledged mansion. It was a large white Greek revival home, looking a bit like, one of those plantation homes in old civil war movies.

Even before they knocked, they could hear the sounds of a party going on inside. Tori did wonder if Jade would be there. The thought of it made her nervous.

After they knocked on the door, they were admitted by Katy who gave each of them a cup for beer and said "Make yourself at home and have a good time."

Tori could see that the party was already in full swing. Most of the main action took place on the back patio, where the DJ had setup. There was a small dance floor next to the pool and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Tori turned around to say something to Trina, but the older Vega had already vanished into the crowd.

"Tori!" said a familiar voice coming from the living room.

Tori spun around, to see it was an already tipsy Cat. The red haired girl ran and gave the Latina a bear hug. Spilling some of the beer in her cup on the floor.

"Oops I spilled some beer." She said looking at the spill on the floor.

"Hey Cat, who's all here?" Tori asked.

"So far, it's just me, Andre and Robbie. About half of the school is here, thought.. I haven't seen either Jade or Beck. Were all upstairs on the balcony overlooking the patio/pool area. Come on. Let's get you a beer and head upstairs."

A few minutes later, Cat led Tori to a large balcony that over looked the backyard. There, Andre and Robbie were sitting at a table listening to the music, drinks in hand. A few others were standing and talking on the balcony as well.

"Welcome" Said Andre.

"Hi Tori" A Rexless' Robbie said.

Tori sat down and the four of them drank, talked and listened to music. After about hour, Tori had concluded that Jade and Beck were going to be no shows. She figured, they made up and were probably back at his trailer fucking like bunnies. It was a very depressing thought.

In the middle of a story about her brother Cat suddenly stood up. "Come on Robbie let's dance." The drunk Cat, said.

The curly haired boy stood up quickly and they both left.

"So, do you want Jade to show up or not?" Andre asked, after taking a drink of beer.

Tori who was pretty buzzed by this point, took a long drink. "I just don't know. Jade thinks this is all about me getting into her pants."

"I'm sorry Tor."

Tori stood up and started to pace back and forth. "Maybe I'm completely wrong. Maybe going after Jade is a colossal waste of time. You should have seen the look in Beck's eyes in class today. I thought he was going to murder me, right there on the spot."

"I don't know what to tell you. However if Beck touches you, I'm going to kick his ass. Don't worry Tori. I got your Back." Andre said reassuringly.

Tori smiled. "Thanks Andre. I'm going to wander around a bit. I heard they had a game room in the basement. I think I'll check it out."

"OK, Let me know if it's worth checking out." Andre said to Tori, as she wandered off.

Beck's behavior in class troubled Andre a lot. He looked out over the balcony at the crowd trying to make sense of it. His thoughts were interrupted by some friends from Band, who happened up on the balcony. At that moment had he looked, he would have seen a rather angry looking Beck coming out onto the patio.

Meanwhile Tori was wandering around the ground floor, trying to have a good time. She had been saying hello to a few friends and stopped by the bar to refill her beer. She was mildly drunk at this point, but not too far gone.

Eventually Tori wandered downstairs. Since most of the action was on the patio, only a handful of people were downstairs. The basement had what appeared to be weight room, a sauna, 2 bedrooms, both of which were occupied and a large rec room complete with pool tables and video arcade games. Tori even saw a few vintage pinball machines.

Tori realized she had to use the bathroom, so after a few minutes of looking around she found it. Just as she was opening the door someone roughly shoved her in from behind. For a split second she hoped it was Jade.

Before Tori knew what happened she heard the door close and she was pushed against the wall. A hand was put over her mouth. It was Becks hand.

Beck stood there looking beyond furious. He seemed extremely drunk, his breath reeking of alcohol. His eyes were full of burning hatred, the same hatred she had seen in his eyes earlier.

Beck hand one hand on her mouth and is other arm was pressing against her chest against the wall. Tori's heart began to race with fear as realized she was alone in the bathroom, with a very drunk and angry Beck.

"I've had enough of your fucking interference. Jade and I have enough problems without you butting into them. From now on, you don't talk or even look at my girlfriend." He spat out angrily.

Tori put up her arms and began to struggle and with all her might pushed him back. He fell backwards and collided with a small shelf with some decorative objects on it, causing it to crash to the floor. Beck howled in pain as he collided with it.

Beck snarled as she rushed Tori who screamed. He swung and hit her in the face, causing her to fall into the empty bathtub. She saw stars, as her head hit bottom of the tub.

Before anything else could happen Tori heard Robbie's voice.

"Don't you touch her!"

Suddenly a struggle ensued between Robbie and Beck. Robbie got off a quick punch to the stomach before Beck could react. Beck groaned and charged Robbie, slamming him against the wall.

"Oww" Robbie cried out.

Tori got up to help Robbie, but before she got out of the tub the door opened again. This time Andre and Cat rushed in. Andre was on top of Beck in an instant, knocking him to the floor.

"Cat, get her out of here." Andre yelled, as he began to repeatedly punch the prone Beck in the face.

Cat rushed and pulled Tori out of the room.

A short time later Jade walked up to the door of the party. Her head since the previous day, was a maze of confusion. Ever since Vega declared her love. Deep down she like Vega but wasn't sure if she really felt the same way. She wasn't even sure if she was gay. All this was compounded by the fact that her and Beck were having serious problems.

Less and less he seemed to be himself as he began to drink more. That dark side of him seemed to be emerging more and more. She needed to talk with both Beck and Tori and let her feelings be known.

As she got up to the door, it suddenly opened and Beck was pushed out of it. Andre and Robbie were behind him. They were holding his arms behind him and his face was badly bruised. He looked like he had just had the shit kicked out of him.

"What's going on?" Yelled Jade.

Andre's face flushed red with anger. "What's going on, what's going on? Your psycho boyfriend just tried to beat up Tori in the bathroom. If it wasn't for the fact that Cat and Robbie spotted him following her, we wouldn't have stopped him. Robbie went to help Tori, while Cat ran and got me."

Jade exploded with rage and punched Beck in the stomach. "You fucker" Jade screamed as Beck doubled over in pain.

"I did it for us." He said weakly.

"Beck, there is no us anymore. You asshole! How dare you hit Tori!" The Goth screamed at her now ex boyfriend.

"You do love her!" He said accusingly.

"It doesn't matter weather I lover her or not! You hit Tori. What are you some fucking Neanderthal? You don't do that, period!" Jade raged, before swiftly kicking Beck in the nuts. The Canadian suddenly yelped in pain and collapsed to the ground.

Jade turned to Andre. "Where is Tori? Is she OK?"

"She seemed to be ok, Cat took her out of the room. You'll have to excuse us, Katy Hammond requested that we remove this piece of trash from her property." Andre answered, as he and Robbie started to drag Beck off.

Jade rushed in the house and franticly started to search for Cat or Tori. After a few minutes she found Cat out on the patio near the DJ.

"Cat, where's Tori?" Jade said, her voice filled with urgency.

"Beck attacked her. She didn't appear to be hurt, but she was very upset. She went for a walk down the path behind the pool to be alone clear her head. Katy said, it leads to a little duck pond."

Before Cat could say anything else, Jade took off in the direction of the path.

Katy's house had a small wooded area just behind it. A small cement path led into the woods. Jade, her mind spinning with fear and regret, hurried down the path.

After about 50 yards through the woods it opened up to a small pond.

In front of the pond was a small stone bench. On that bench sat a solitary figure. Even in the light of the half moon, Jade could tell it was Tori. Jade was about 12 feet behind her on the right.

Tori sat there motionless, starring out over the pond. Her only movement was evening breeze blowing a few strands of her hair around.

A lump began to form in Jades throat.

"Tori" Jade said quietly.

Tori's form suddenly stiffened slightly and after a moment, Tori slowly lowered her head. Other than that, Tori neither moved or said anything.

Jade walked forward a few feet. Tori remained motionless.

"Are you ok?" Jade asked.

A loud sniff, indicating she had been crying, was her only response. Cautiously, Jade approached so now she was about 5 feet behind her. Jade's heart began to race and her throat felt like it was tightening.

"Please Tori. Are you ok?" Jade pleaded.

Tori continued to remain silent and still.

Jade bit her lip, as a sick feeling filled her stomach. She slowly moved around to the front of Tori. The once lively and perky Latina sat nearly motionless, with her head down to her chest.

"I'm sorry Jade." Tori said in a barely audible, tearful voice. "I should have just kept my feelings and lips to myself. It's all blown up in my face and I wound up getting hit in the face for my troubles."

Tori deeply sighed, got off the bench and began to leave. "I'll leave you and Beck alone from now on."

Instinctively Jade's hand shot out and grabbed Tori's wrist. Some how Jade knew that letting Tori leave, would be one of the worst decisions of her entire life.

"Please stay Tori." Jade said softly.

Tori looked at Jade. There was a look of vulnerability in the Goths eyes that she had never seen before. Just seeing Jade like that. made Tori's heart jump.

Tori looked into Jade's eyes again. The moons reflection in them, made the Goth's eyes glow with an unearthly beauty. It only reminded Tori that Jade owned not only her heart, but her soul as well.

"OK" Tori said quietly, with a hopeful heart.

**Thanks again for all the positive reviews. Obviously the conversation will continue in Party, Part II. I hoped you liked the chapter. **


	7. Party, Part II

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**Shock Value**

**Chapter 7 – Party, Part II**

**No One's POV**

Tori sat back down, looked up at Jade and wiped the tears from her face.

Jade ran her hand through her hair and briefly put it on the back of her neck.

"First, I need to apologize for Beck's behavior. What he did was reprehensible and uncalled for. I am sorry. When I heard what he did I promptly broke up with him, and punched in the stomach in addition to kicking him in the nads."

The corner of Tori's mouth turned up into a smile. "I was so scared."

"I was going to break up with him anyway, but that cinched it. There are certain things I don't tolerate; violence towards women is one of them."

"You were going to break up with him anyway?" Tori said, perking up slightly.

"Yes, you see Beck has a very dark side to him. At first I kind of liked it. That dangerous rough side of him; it was enticing. It was part of why I loved him."

A brief look of pain ran across Tori's face, which Jade couldn't help but notice.

Jade sighed. "But as time went on, things changed. That Dark side of him, started to manifest itself more and more. I have no idea why. When he drank it really came out. I soon realized how destructive that side of him really was. Things gradually soured between us. I thought he changed the last time we got back together, but he hadn't. What ever we once had was now gone."

Jade paused for a moment. "I was also having some self doubts about my sexuality. But I'll get back to that. I found myself admiring female forms a bit more than I thought was normal. I tried to ignore it as I was with Beck, but it only complicated things for me."

"I have a confession of my own to make, Tori." Jade said with a slightly nervous look.

"What's that?"

"You make me feel vulnerable. I get this odd feeling of vulnerability when ever I see you. I didn't understand it, it didn't like it. That's why I tried to hard to keep you away. I didn't want you getting inside my defenses. The few times you managed, I found I liked you. Like on our fake date at Nozu. No one else made me feel vulnerable, not Beck, not my parents, no one. I was scared of how I thought you would make me feel."

Tori smiled. "I always thought you liked me, deep down in there somewhere."

Jade smirked, "Congratulations, you were right for once."

Tori made a small laugh, which made Jade smile. Jade had never realized who much she liked Jade's smile.

"Which brings us too yesterday. I got cocky and dared you to shock me. Beck and I had been fighting all week and I was taking things out on you. So you took my dare, kissed me and declared your love for me. In one single instant, you blew my defenses clean away."

Tori thought for a moment. "I honestly didn't know what your reaction would be. I just wanted to tell you and kiss you just one time."

"I suddenly felt very vulnerable and I freaked out. At first I denied you even meant it, than I assumed you were just getting in my pants. All in all I reacted very badly. I'm sorry."

Tori could see the genuine remorse in Jade's written on Jade's face. "That's ok. It's understandable.

As Jade prepared to say what she was going to say next, her heart began to race. That vulnerable feeling was back, with a vengeance. But as Jade thought about it, she kind of liked this strange feeling. Here she was, with the only person that made her feel that way. Jade knew she couldn't ignore it any longer.

Jade began to rub her hands together nervously. "Um..Tori. I know you love me."

"I do" Said the Latina quietly.

"I can't say I love you because I really don't totally understand what I'm feeling. But I do like you..." Jade said as her voice trailed off. Jade was very confused and unsure of her feelings but she knew she liked Tori.

Tori could sense that Jade was extremely nervous and felt a bit overwhelmed. She tried to think of a why to ease The Goth's nervousness.

Tori gave an inviting smile to Jade. "Would you like to sit with me? I sense you don't quite know what to do or say next. I know that I dumped a lot on you all at once and perhaps that's a bit unfair. I would like it very much if you just sat with me."

Jade appreciated the fact, that Tori seemed to be trying to put her at ease.

With her heart racing, Jade sat down next to Tori on the stone bench.

Tori smiled and looked at Jade. "Thank you." She said softly.

"So now what do we do? I'm kind of new at this lesbian thing." Jade joked nervously.

Tori quietly laughed. "We just sit here and enjoy each other's company. Enjoy the romantic moonlight as it shines over the pond. That kind of thing."

Jade glanced at the pond. "I think I can handle that."

"Somehow I thought you could." Said Tori.

Jade paused for a second. "Why are you attracted to me? I mean I've been mean to you since day one. I still find it hard to believe that you would fall for me." Jade said, her voice growing slower and softer as she spoke.

Tori smiled and looked at Jade. "You're a one of a kind. You're smart and tough, you don't take crap. I love your work and your writing. Just everything about you is different, but in good way. It's a little hard to describe." Tori paused for a second to collect her thoughts.

"You're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Your pale skin is so perfect and beautiful. You're face, I could look at it for hours. Just get lost in your eyes. Sometimes I'll avoid looking at your face, simply because I know I wouldn't be able to look away. Every time I see you I just want to be with you."

Jade smirked. "So you think I'm beautiful?"

Tori nodded. "I think you're the 3rd most beautiful actress of all time."

Jade raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly. "3rd? Who in the heck is ahead of me?"

"Ingrid Bergman and Grace Kelly" Tori said without missing a beat.

A rather pleased smile, slowly formed Jade's face. "I'll take 3rd if I'm in such illustrious company." Though deep down, Jade didn't really feel like she deserved that compliment.

Tori returned her attention to the moonlight pond on front of them. On her face was a placid contented smile.

Jade looked at Tori, but not like she had looked at her before. Jade took a few moments to truly study the Latina's face. It was a beautiful face, Jade had always thought that. Much like Tori had described earlier, she found herself not wanting to look away.

After a moment, Jade pushed aside her nerves and said "You're beautiful too." Surprisingly, Jade felt good saying it. Like some weight had been lifted. She figured it may have been something she had always wanted to say.

Tori's eyes seemed to light up, giving Jade an odd feeling of satisfaction. It also seemed to calm her nerves slightly. Though tough and bold, this was all new territory for Jade. She didn't quite know what do or say. All she knew is that she wanted to be there, with Tori. It wasn't quite Love, but Jade suspected it was a cobblestone on the street that lead to it.

Tori's heart soared. "Thank you, that means a lot to me. To hear you say that."

She knew Jade was nervous and scared. Tori knew she was a lesbian since she was 13 so she was comfortable in her role. She also knew Jade wasn't and she needed to be careful in this potentially wonderful moment.

"Just be calm and slow Tori." The Latina thought to herself. "Let Jade get comfortable with her feelings." Tori was as happy as a clam just to have the Pale skinned Goth sitting with her.

After that there was a silence. But it didn't feel like an awkward one. The moment seemed perfect. The moon blazed a shimmering trial of light across the calm of the duck pond. A light breeze carried in faint sounds of the DJ playing at the Party.

Jade felt something for Tori, she knew it now. It was a very real attraction. The longer she sat next to Tori, the more she felt it. She deeply appreciated the fact that Tori seemed concerned about her getting comfortable with the situation.

Jade let her thoughts wander. "She's so good. So beautiful. I love her hair, I love the way it smells. Why is my heart beating so fast. I'm not a virgin, I've been in a long term relationship but I feel like a girl who's never been on single date before. She makes me feel like no one ever has. Not only does she make me feel vulnerable around her, I want to be vulnerable around her. Could I love her? Love her in the same way she love me."

Jade knew that just wanting to be there, was one step down the road to love. She had taken it and it felt strangely right. It was scary as hell, but it felt right. Jades heart began to race, as she decided to take another step.

She slowly inched closer to Tori whose smile grew. Jade looked to see that Tori's hands were in her lap.

"A step to a new life" Jade thought as she reached over and ever so slowly moved to take Tori's right hand in hers. For a split second she had this irrational fear that she would be rejected.

Tori responded, ever so carefully threading her tanned fingers between Jades pale ones. Jade felt in instant jolt of pleasure that shot through her body as Tori squeezed her hand ever so gently.

Jade looked at Tori, who now had a wide grin on her face. It was matched, only by the grin forming on her face.

**I've read a bunch of fan ficts where Tori and Jade go from enemies to in a relationship in 3 paragraphs. Not that there is anything wrong with that. But I decided to slow things down. Make it a bit more realistic. I see Jade as wanting this but she's very unsure of her self and a bit scared. **

**Tori happier than can be, that Jade is responding to her and wants to make it as easy for Jade as she can. She knows she will have to move very slowly and have patience. **


	8. Kiss

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**Shock Value**

**Chapter 8 – Kiss**

**No One's POV**

As Jade slowly reached over and took Tori's hand, the Latina's mind went wild.

"Oh my god, Jade's holding my hand. She's actually holding my hand. She actually likes me. Jade really wants to be with me. Her hand feels even more wonderful than I ever imagined it. I think I'm going to hyperventilate." He mind shot off in rapid fire fashion as she couldn't help but grin.

As Tori tired to calm herself down, because she was going to hyperventilate with joy, Jade felt the warmth from Tori's hand. The Latin's hand was tanned, soft and warm. Just the softness made it feel much nicer than Becks rough hand.

The feel of the soft hand in hers was both alien and strangely comforting. But with each passing second, that alien feeling dissipated. In a gentle motion, Tori took her thumb and rubbed tiny circles on the back of Jade's hand. Each gentle stroke felt warm and inviting, sending small tingles up her arm.

"Beck's touch never made me feel this way." Jade thought quietly to herself.

As she gazed into Tori's brown eyes she felt a tiny pull in her already racing heart.

"This is nice." Jade said, still grinning.

Tori's grin widened. "Yes it is."

Jade felt herself getting sucked into the moment. It was a good feeling. As she thought she felt like she was taking the first steps on a road. But she couldn't help but worry a bit, as sometimes roads don't take you where you want to go.

As Tori studied Jade's expression she could detect the slightest bit of angst in her face. Tori tried to think of what to say to relax the Goth.

"Jade, I just want you to know that there's no pressure here. Don't feel like you rush anything to please me. I want you to feel comfortable. Stop me if you think I'm moving too fast. Me, I'm just happy as can be that I'm here holding your hand. As corny as that may sound. "

"I appreciate that Vega, I really do." Jade said as she grew more comfortable with the new feelings that swelled up inside of her.

Tori wanted to kiss Jade, in fact she wanted to kiss Jade rather badly. As they sat there quietly, Tori's eyes kept being drawn to Jade's lips time and again. Eyeing them as a person in the desert would view, a cool water filled oasis.

Jade couldn't believe she was here, and enjoying it no less. She felt her self gradually being pulled into Tori's orbit.

Jade thought to herself, "What's more shocking, the fact that Tori kissed me yesterday or the fact that today I want her to kiss me again."

Jade felt ready for her first kiss, so to speak. Her whole body felt like it was ready. She smiled and gave a inviting gaze to Tori and leaned in ever so slightly.

Tori's eyes lit up like the fourth of July as she realized Jade wanted her first kiss. With a Joyful heart she slowly leaned in. It seemed like an eternity as she came closer and closer to the Goths lips.

She closed her eyes in anticipation.

"TORI! Are you back here, Are you OK?" said the Voice of Trina that suddenly came out of no where.

Jade pulled back as if startled, as Tori hissed in annoyance.

The pair turned, to see a somewhat drunken Trina coming out of the woods.

"Cat told me that psycho boyfriend of Jade's attacked you. Are you OK?" Trina said as she ran up to Tori and gave her a hug.

"Psycho Ex-Boyfriend" Growled Jade, as she stood up.

Tori huffed. "I'm fine, it's only a little bump on the head."

Trina immediately started to examine Tori's head, much to the chagrin of Tori.

Jade looked at Tori who was still sitting down. "That asshole left a bump on your head."

Tori reached up and felt the bump that was on the back of her head. "It's not that bad,"

Trina ran her fingers across the bump on Tori's head. "Does it hurt?"

"A little" Tori said as she looked at Jade with a smile. "But something much nicer was distracting me."

Trina stepped back with embarrassment, as she finally got a clue.

"OH…Jade doesn't hate you anymore. Were you two…"

Tori just shot her sister a nasty glare and stood up.

Jade made a low growl and took Tori's hand. "Come on Vega, let's get you some ice for that bump."

Tori smiled, once her hand was in Jade's.

"So tell me exactly what happened anyway." Jade said, as she lead Tori down the path. Trina followed the pair.

"Well I was in the downstairs and Beck shoved me in the bathroom. The next thing I know I'm pressed up against the wall, where he tells me to but out and not even look at you. I pushed him back and he collided with a small shelf and yelped in pain. He charged forward and hit me, causing me to fall into the empty bathtub, where I hit my head. Robbie burst in right after that and stopped him."

Jade squeezed Tori's hand. "I should have done more than kick him in the nuts and punch him. If he so much as looks at you, tell me right away. I will deal with him." Jade said, her voice going cold right at the end of the statement.

As they reached the end of the woods and were about to enter the back yard, Tori paused and looked at Jade.

"Are you comfortable with being in public with me?" Tori asked quietly.

Jade looked at the crowd on the patio in the distance, then back to Tori. She had a quiet smile on her face. Something about it made Jade feel warm inside. She wasn't used to feeling warm inside at all. It felt right to be with Tori. It felt right to hold her hand.

"Come on Vega, let's go" Jade said urging Tori on.

Tori's eyes seemed to sparkle as Jade urged her on, still holding her hand. They made their way across the patio, through the partygoers. Jade noticed a few curious looks, but no one seemed to pay attention or really mind. Tori was practically beaming. She was holding Jade's hand in public and was happier than hell. Tori was wearing a huge goofy smile that made that warm feeling inside Jade grow.

A minute later, Tori and Jade were in the kitchen. At the moment it was empty, except for them. Trina got distracted by a hot guy she spotted and vanished once again.

"Let me see this bump." Jade said as she felt the back of Tori's head.

"That fucker." Mutter Jade as she felt the small bump.

Jade then grabbed a plastic ziplock bag out of a drawer and filled it with Ice.

Jade handed the bag to Tori. "Here, that should help a bit."

Tori held the bag of ice to the back of her head. "Thanks Jade, Let's get some more beer."

Jade frowned and grabbed Tori's arm. "You're not drinking anymore tonight Vega."

"Come on Jade, I'm not that drunk. Let's have some fun."

Jade scowled. "Just how dense are you Vega? Don't you know that drinking after any kind of head injury, no matter how small, is an extremely bad idea?"

Tori, exhaled loudly. "You're right."

"Well as my first official act of someone who's held your hand, I'm officially cutting you off."

Jade opened the fridge, pulled out a can of diet coke and handed it to Tori.

Tori opened the can and grinned as she leaned against the counter. "Looks like someone is starting to care for me?"

Jade narrowed her eyes and moved directly in front of Tori, so their faces were only inches apart.

"Take that Back!" Said Jade in Mock annoyance.

Tori leaned a bit closer to the Goth. "NO!"

"I mean it Vega." Jade said in voice that sounded rather low and seductive.

"Make me" Tori said, as she leaned in just a bit closer to Jades ruby red lips.

The moment seemed to come together. All Jade could think of is Tori's lips, her mind suddenly obsessed what they would fee like. How they would taste. She closed her eyes and moved to kiss Tori.

An instant later the door burst open and very drunk Cat ran in.

"Ohh…Sink…Gotta barf.." She said as she ran past them and started to throw up in the sink.

Jade backed off with another low growl as Tori groaned.

"What Happened Cat?" Tori said as she moved to hold back Cat's hair.

"Barf…Those shots…Barf…tasted like candy…Barf…6 of them...I messed up this nice sink…I'm sorry." With that the very drunk Cat started to cry.

Jade made a fist in frustration and quickly released it.

"Come on Cat. Let's get you home. You're done for the night." Jade said tersely.

Tori instantly frowned.

Jade grabbed Tori's arm. "You're not getting away from me that easily Vega. You're coming with me. Maybe I can find a place were we won't be interrupted."

"Yeah" Tori said.

Cat drunkenly looked at the pair. "Were you two going to get it on? I'm sorry."

Jade just made a growling sound and with grabbed both Tori' and Cat's arms. "Let's Go. Tori send your sister a text telling her I'm taking you home."

On their way out then ran into Andre and Robbie.

"How are you feeling Tori?" Andre asked.

She glanced at Jade with a smile. "Much much better, thank you."

Andre gave Tori a sly look, which caused Tori to blush. "You and Jade have a good night."

Jade took Tori and Cat to her car and started to drive home. Cat passed out in the back seat as soon as she got in the car.

"Don't you even think of Puking in my car, Cat!" Jade warned the passed out red haired Girl.

Tori just took Jade's hand and smiled.

For Jade it was strange and wonderful holding the Latina's hand. Her mind jumped at what the other things would feel like. She found herself wanting to hold Tori's hand, in the moments she wasn't.

"Why does she have to be so pretty and dam wonderful." Jade thought to herself.

They drove Cat home and deposited the passed out red haired girl in her bed. But they made sure to leave a bucket next to the bed and a bottle of water on her night stand.

"Come on Vega, you and I have business to finish." Jade said in a serious tone, as she took Tori back to her Car.

"And what business may that be?" Tori said, in a playful tone.

Jade got in the car and looked at Tori. She already knew she was going to fall for her. It all just felt right. More right than her and Beck ever felt. It was still scary, but Jade knew Tori would patiently guide her every step of the way.

"Remember I said I was having doubts about my sexuality Tori."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Are you still having any doubts?"

Jade smiled and slowly leaned over to Tori, Ever so carefully pressing her lips against the Latina's. As the lips connected, Jade's mind exploded as the sensations hit her. The sweet fragrance of Tori's perfume, the softness of Tori's lips, the fact that they tasted like Cherries.

"God Dam!" was the only thing that Jade could think.

Tori slowly began to respond and deepened the kiss. Her mind exploded as well.

"Oh my God, Jade is kissing me. I can die now." She quickly thought, as Jade pushed her tongue into her mouth.

Jade could feel her nipples harden as Tori caressed her tongue with her own. Jade suddenly realized that Beck had never managed to do that with just a kiss. It was a kiss like none other, making Beck's kisses seem like nothing. Just feeling Tori's lips move across hers, her tongue move against her tongue. Jade felt complete for the first time in her life.

After a few more minutes, Jade broke so she could come up for air.

Tori grinned, like the cat that got the canary. "So what were you saying about doubts Jade?" The Latina said coyly.

Jade felt like she had been hit by a train. Her whole being had been shaken. She paused for a moment, as her brain came back on line.

"No doubt at all Tori, I'm Gay" Jade said with a smile. "But just to be sure there is no lingering doubt, I think you should kiss me again."

Tori laughed. "My pleasure"

**Well they finally kissed after 2 interruptions and things are going well. Hope you liked this chapter. **

**As always thanks and please review.**


	9. Fear

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else.**

**Shock Value**

**Chapter 9 – Fear**

**Jade's POV**

Any doubts I had about me being gay were pretty much obliterated the first time Vega slipped her tongue in my mouth. Just the way it gently caressed my tongue sent me almost up the wall. It was an earth shattering experience. For once I was being kissed and I not only liked it, I couldn't get enough of it. I felt oddly complete as Vega put her arms around me, pulling me tighter into her embrace.

We made out in my car for almost 10 minutes, parked in front of Cat's house. I just couldn't get enough. Her lips were so soft and inviting. I felt this almost magnetic pull to her.

I'm not sure why, but some part of my mind, the more cynical side of me urged me to slow down. Maybe that was a good idea, as my mind was spinning like a top. It was all too new and too much. I was feeling a tad overwhelmed. A person who is starving will gorge themselves on food until they get sick. They need the food to survive, but too much too fast can have ill effects.

I broke from the kiss and smiled. "I'd better get you home."

In Vega's eyes, there was only the slightest hint of disappointment. I think somehow she sensed I was starting to feel over my head.

"I don't want to push you too far into unfamiliar territory, pardon me if I did tonight." She said, with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Unfamiliar but nice" I said with a reassuring smile as I started the car.

We drove in a comfortable silence, back to her house. Tori's hand resting on my leg. I liked the way, her hand's presence made me feel. It was a warm comfortable feeling.

"I looked at her with a smirk. "I hope you realize that you've very much caught the attention of a woman, who's a bitch about 90% of the time."

I felt obligated to give her this warning. It's only fair.

Tori leaned over and kissed my arm. "I think you're more than worth it." She smiled and leaned over again. "Ill let you in on a little secret. "

I narrowed my eyes. "What's that?"

Tori whispered. "I don't think she's really a bitch at all."

I just burst out laughing. "If you say so."

Tori leaned back and smiled. "I know so."

I pulled up in front of Tori's house at this point. "Well for you sake, let's hope your right."

Tori gave me a coy look. "Would that mean that big bad Jadey, actually want to spend time with me?"

Instinctively my hand shot out and lightly grasped her under the chin. "Ooohh…one kiss and she thinks she can call me Jadey. I think someone has a rather high opinion of themselves. I don't like being called Jadey. Bad things happen to people who call me Jadey." I said rather acidly.

That was my rather formable defenses kicking in on autopilot. It sort of came out of my mouth before I even realized I said it.

I quickly released her chin and carefully studied her reaction.

Her mouth hung open for about a second. She then smiled and leaned in for a short but tender kiss.

"You're so cute when you flush red with anger. I just love it." A confident look came to Tori's face. "The day will come when I call you that and you won't mind."

My eyes narrowed. "You'll have to win my heart first."

Tori's smile widened. "Oh I plan too"

My face took a serious look. "Tonight I kicked in the nuts someone I was once very much in love with. Someone I thought I knew. This breakup is not without pain. So it won't be easy. You want my heart you'll have to earn it. That may be unfair but that's the way it is."

Tori took her hand and gently cupped my cheek. "What ever it takes, however long it takes, because you, Jade West are most certainly worth it and don't you forget it. Call me when you get up."

I nodded. "I will, I promise"

"She then gave me a quick kiss and got out of the car. I quietly watched as she walked up and entered her house before I drove away.

I drove straight home; all I wanted to do was get to the solitude of my room. My head was going in a thousand different directions at once. I needed some time to think digest it all.

I arrived home to find my parents were gone. My dad who is a doctor, was at the hospital. My mom was probably screwing some 22 year old she picked up. My parents marriage is a laugh.

I grabbed a beer from the fridge and went up to my room. As I entered I shut the door and leaned against it. I slid to the floor and opened my beer. Taking a long drink I started to think what had happened.

I had taken my first steps into a new world; a wonderful new world which I suspect I belonged in. The thing was that it was scary as hell. For a while I sat there, two words rolling round and round my head.

"I'm gay" It was both thrilling and terrifying all at the same time. I'm human, to be afraid of something new is very natural. I knew there was no doubt anymore. Just feeling my nipples harden as Tori kissed me.

On top of that, was something else that worried me. I knew that Tori could rev my engine and she certainly did. Leaving Beck's, previously clumsy efforts far behind in the dust. But my more defensive side, was cautious about the whole thing.

I once felt something very real with Beck and it went to shit. Just because I like women doesn't mean Vega and I are even remotely compatible. I'm not sure, but some part of me wanted to keep Vega out. To protect my heart, if not for anything else.

I finished my beer and went to bed. Sleep didn't come easily. I kept thinking about the thrill of holding her hand, the intensity of her kiss, the fear of getting my heart crushed, the fact that I realized I was gay. Too many things were swimming around in my head.

I did manage to drift off, after about 2 hours of lying in bed, only to dream about Vega. I was chasing her though the halls of Hollywood arts, never quite able to see her. I would only hear her laugh in the distance. I kept running into Beck however. Every time I turned a corner, there he was. He said nothing, but there was a smug expression on his face.

Waking up in the morning, I was groggy and tired. What sleep I got, was restless and filled with images of Tori and other women. I was wanted to call Tori but somehow I chickened out. I still was a bit stressed, scared and a bit freaked out.

I spent the morning doing homework and trying to get my mind off things. At least for a while.

Vega texted me about 10 am.

From Tori: "Would you like to do something today?"

I didn't respond and continued to do my homework. The part of me that wanted to shut her out won and I just ignored her.

She called me about an hour later but I didn't answer. Part of me wanted to and part of me didn't. I just didn't know what to say, do or think. I wanted her, I was scared. I was still feeling a bit overwhelmed from last night.

After lunch I decided to soak in the pool, to try and relax. It was a hot sticky day already so a swim would feel good regardless. I took some time and swam some laps to burn off some of the excess nervous energy that I seemed to be plagued with.

Then I parked myself in a floating char and put my head phones on. I had my phone next to the pool, but had no intention of answering it. I just closed my eyes and tried to force it all out of my head. I just needed to relax.

After about an hour I finally began to relax and I could feel the tension start to leave my body. I heard a noise on the patio and opened my eyes.

The tension immediately returned when I saw Beck standing next to the pool.

"What do you want?" I growled. "You more than anyone else know that I don't like to be bugged while I'm in the pool."

When I am in the pool, I like to be alone. I don't normally like to have people in the pool with me.

A look of uncertainly quickly flashed cross his face, as he nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"Look Jade, I'm sorry about last night, I was drunk and … Look, I was only thinking about us. Jade I love you." He said trying to look remorseful. I doubt he actually was.

"Well I don't, so fuck off!" I growled.

He quickly seemed grow angry, as I expected he would. "Look Jade. Tori was interfering and I was defending us. Unlike you, I don't want to give up on our relationship."

If it wasn't for the fact that I was on a floating chair in a pool I would have kicked in the nuts again.

"Get the fuck off my property Beck, and if you so much as even look at Vega cross eyed, I'll kick your ass right into next week. Get it through your thick skull. We are broken up, once and for all. "I barked at him.

He looked like he was going to come after me for about a second but suddenly turned and stormed off.

"Back to square one" I said to myself, now angry, tense and worked up. "So much for relaxation."

I suddenly found myself, wanting to hear Tori's voice. As scary as it was, I needed to give her a chance.

I retrieved my phone from the side of the pool. There was another text.

From Tori: Are you mad at me?

I suddenly felt terrible. I had promised to call her this morning but hadn't.

I picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello" She said. Her voice had a hopeful tone to it.

I suddenly felt more relaxed, just hearing her voice. All that calm I was looking for, I found when I just heard her voice.

"Sorry for not calling you earlier. I don't really have an excuse." I said honestly.

"That's ok. I expect that you have a lot on your mind." She answered. "I just hope you're not mad at me."

"A new world" I thought to myself. I can't my fears and anxieties get in my way of exploring it.

"No, in fact, grab your swimsuit and get your talent less sister to drive you over." I said.

Her voice seemed to perk up. "Sound fun."

I thought for a moment and decided to take a few more steps.

"Bring some decent clothes, after we swim, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me?"

"You mean like a date?" I hear say in an uncertain tone of voice.

I resisted the temptation to say something snarky. "Yes"

"I'd like that" She said quietly.

**So they have their first real date planned. Jade is feeling a bit overwhelmed but is continuing to take steps into this new world. **

**If you're reading my story called Reunion. I posted chapter 12 this weekend. **


	10. Submerged

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and the other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Shock Value **

**Chapter 10 – Submerged**

**No One's POV**

Tori hastily packed her swim suit; taking sure to pack what she thought was her sexiest one. A yellow 2 piece number that she had bought a few months ago. In addition to a towel, she packed what she needed for a date. A rather cute blue sundress was her choice for what she'd wear to dinner. She wanted everything to go perfect, with her first real date with Jade.

With everything packed, and a growing case of the nerves, Tori bounded down the stairs in search of her sister.

She found the elder Vega sitting on the couch, watching the real housewives of Beverly Hills.

"I can't wait until I'm on this show." Remarked Trina as if it were a certainty.

"I'll be sure to watch it." Said Tori, in an effort to humor her sister. "Hey Trina, can you take me to Jade's house?"

Trina raised an eyebrow. "Only if you tell me what you're doing. So did you score a real date with the princess of darkness herself?"

"Yes I did!" Tori said, sounding rather giddy..

Trina just chuckled. "She couldn't resist the Vega charm couldn't she?"

Tori blushed as Trina hopped off the couch. "Come on sis, let's get you to your date. What are you doing?"

Tori slung her bag over her shoulder and moved to the door. "She invited me over to swim for a while and then dinner."

"Just remember sis, always leave them wanting more."

15 minutes later, Tori was standing in front of Jade's house. She had never actually been there before and was rather impressed with the home. It was a modern looking two story ranch home, in the Mediterranean style. Jade's car was parked in front. Tori walked up to the door to see a note tacked on it.

_Vega, _

_Go around the back. You know around, not through or under or over, but to the side. I think even you can manage that._

_Jade._

Tori looked at the note and shook her head, with a chuckle. "Can't even resist being snarky in a simple note." She said to herself.

Tori followed the walkway around the side of the house where it came to a tall wooden gate, which was slightly ajar. She opened the gate and walked through, closing it behind her. She emerged onto a open area with a large in ground pool. Between the pool and the house was a large wooden patio, complete with a very expensive grill and Hot tub.

Sitting on a floating pool chair that was lazily drifting across the pool, was Jade. She was wearing large sunglasses and a solid black 1 piece bathing suit. Tori paused for a moment seeing her goddess. Jade filled out her bathing suit quite nicely and Tori couldn't help but gape.

After a few seconds, Jade caustically remarked. "This won't be much of a date, if you just stand there with your mouth hanging open like an idiot."

Tori flushed red almost instantly. "Oh…er..I'm Sorry Jade" Tori quickly sputtered out.

"You're not sorry Vega….You liked what you saw" Jade said smugly. "Mentally undressing me with your eyes. Shame on you." Jade said kiddingly.

Tori actually turned even redder.

"You can change inside, go in the patio doors, turn right and the bathroom is the first door on your left. So get changed so I can ogle your body for a while." Jade said with her famous smirk.

"Ok Jade" Tori said as she headed to the patio doors.

About 5 minutes later, Tori emerged in a 2 piece bathing suit, floppy straw hat and a pair of sunglasses even bigger than Jades. She emerged back to the patio and placed her bag on a table.

Jade remained silent but watched her intently. Tori tried to read her expression but most of it was hid behind sunglasses. Though Tori could see one corner of Jade's mouth slowly curved up into a smile. Tori guessed, that Jade liked what she saw.

Tori took a fashion like pose, thrusting her hips out. "Like what you see?" Tori said in a husky voice.

"You think I'd be staring at you if I didn't? Just how dense are you?"

Jade was being a bit snarky, but Tori suspected it was to cover the fact that she was probably nervous and maybe even a bit overwhelmed from the night before. That and she was just being Jade.

Tori just laughed and looked at a blue cooler that was sitting next to the pool.

"There is water, beer and soda in the cooler, help yourself."

Tori grabbed a beer out of the cooler and took a long drink. It was somewhere in the neighborhood of 97 degrees outside, so the cool beer was refreshing. It had been hot and sticky all day and Tori couldn't wait to get in the pool. She removed her hat and sunglasses, in preparation of her dive.

Jade then saw Tori dive into the pool, remaining underwater. A second later, Jade realized that dark shape under the water was coming directly for her.

"Crap" Jade said. A second later her pool chair was suddenly heaved over, dumping the Jade into the water.

Jade fell out of the chair and suddenly found herself under water. Before she could react, she felt something grab her.

Still underwater, Jade looked to see Tori wrapped her in an embrace. A playful smile was on the Latina's face as she leaned in and gave Jade a kiss. A moment later Tori released the Jade and swam away.

Tori surfaced a few feet away and waited for Jade to surface, which she did a few seconds later. She looked a bit annoyed.

"Come here you little weirdo." Jade said as she swam towards Tori.

Tori swam away, towards the shallow end, but didn't actually go that fast. Near the steps out of the pool, she felt her foot suddenly grabbed. A second later she found herself being pulled backwards through the water.

Tori turned to see Jade, pulling her in, with a rather mischievous look on her face. Jade quickly threw her arms around the Latina and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Looks like someone wants to start their date a little early." Jade said, her face only an inch from Tori's

Tori gave Jade a sly look. "Can you blame me, you're kind of irresistible?."

"It's funny how my presence strikes terror in the hearts of everybody. Everybody except for you, and you can't get enough of me." To Tori, last sentence half sounded like a statement and half like a question.

Tori appeared to think for a moment, "You're beautiful Jade. Your eyes cut through me every time you look at me. I'm just drawn to you, I've always have been. You're dangerous and that only pulls me in more. I love your work, your acting skills. You're simply one of a kind and I don't…"

Tori was cut off in mid sentence by a kiss, as Jade slammed her lips against hers. Tori's mind went wild as she felt the Goths grip tighten as the kiss deepened.

"You talk to much Vega." Jade said as she pulled out of the kiss momentarily, before happily leaning back in. Even though she faintly tasted of chlorine, Tori was quickly carried away by Jade's surprisingly tender kiss.

Just having Jade kiss her like that, made Tori's whole body to turn to Jelly. She moaned involuntarily causing the Goth to smile.

"I like it when she melts in my arms. It feels nice. I kind of like being in her arms myself. I could really fall for this goof" Jade thought to herself.

After a few minutes of making out in the pool the pair broke from the kiss and just took a moment to gaze into each others eyes.

"That was nice." Tori purred.

Jade tried to knock some water from one of her ears. "All except for you dumping me into the pool."

Tori grinned. "I just wanted to see what a wet Goth looked like."

Jade looked astonished. "Is that all? You almost ended up seeing what an angry Goth looked like."

"Uhh..I kind of see that all the time. I think it's cute." Tori remarked quickly.

"It's not supposed to be cute." Growled Jade as her jaw hardened.

Tori's face lit up. "Oh my god, there it is. It's your wonderful, "I'm mad at you, Vega" look. I practically melt every time I see it." Tori said excitedly.

Jade just rolled her eyes and released Tori, then slowly sank into the water. A look of resignation on her face. As she submerged, Jade crossed her legs and sat in the 3 foot deep water.

Tori followed her into the water and crossed he legs as well, facing Jade. Holding her breath, Tori studied Jade who sat there facing her. A curious but largely unreadable expression was on Jade's face. For a few more seconds the pair sat there facing each other underwater.

Jade slowly put out her left hand out, with the palm was facing outward. Tori put out her right hand pressing it up to hers. Tori thought it was odd, sitting underwater, hand pressed up against Jade's. But somehow she sensed, that it was important to Jade, important to them.

She locked her eyes on Jades and continued to hold her breath. Jade kept looking into her eyes intently. Almost as if the Goth could see her very soul. The expression on Jades face slowly turned to one of curiosity. She felt like she was being studied.

After about a minute, Tori found herself needing to get back to the surface. But she wanted to stay here underwater with Jade. Bonding as it were, and Tori knew this was somehow Jade's way of bonding.

A few seconds later Jade smiled. It was a bright smile that pleased Tori to no end. A kind of smile Tori had never seen Jade display before. She felt privileged to have seen it and suspected that few ever had.

Tori knew that Jade was still apprehensive and probably scared. But seeing that smile, Tori knew that she was slowly being let in.

A moment later Jade, started to stand and Tori followed suit. Tori happily surfaced with the knowledge, that she and Jade had a real chance.

**This is only the first part of there date. More stuff to come in the next chapter**.

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	11. Safe

**JDisclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**Shock Value**

**Chapter 11 – Safe**

**No one's POV**

Tori emerged from the water to find Jade was already standing up. She was still smiling that special smile.

After a moment it turned into a smirk. "I'm going to swim a couple of lengths. " Jade said as she started to swim.

Tori got out of the pool and decided to work on her tan for a short bit. She laid her towel on one of the chairs and put her beer on the table next to it. She then laid down and put her sunglasses back on.

Tori watched as Jade continued to swim back and forth the length of the pool. From her observation Tori determined that Jade was a very experienced swimmer. She moved effortlessly and her stroke appeared to be nearly perfect.

After a few minutes Tori heard her phone chime with a text from Cat.

From Cat: What's going on?

Tori texted back.

From Tori: On a date with Jade. :-)

Cat responded quickly

From Cat: Oooohh. That's so great. What are you two doing?

Tori texted back.

From Tori: Jade invited me over to swim and then we're going out to dinner.

Cat texted back.

From Cat: Very interesting!

Tori wondered why it was so interesting.

From Tori: Why is that interesting?

Cat's response came quickly.

From Cat: "Jade loves to swim, it helps her relax. But, she doesn't like having other people around when she swims. She's weird about it. If she invited you to swim with her, that's a big deal. "

Tori's heart suddenly leapt as she realized how significant her presence was here.

Tori texted back quickly to Cat.

To Cat: "Thanks for the info, call you tomorrow.

Tori took a drink of her beer and turned her attention to Jade. She was swimming yet another length of the pool. Tori felt very privileged and special to be there. Tori knew that in more ways than one Jade was letting her into her world.

Tori got off the chair and went back into the pool where Jade was still swimming lengths. Jade appeared not to notice that she had been rejoined her in the pool. After a few moments, Tori joined Jade and swam alongside her. Jade noticed but said nothing; she continued to swim. The pair did lengths for about 10 minutes more, with Tori keeping up with Jade almost the entire time.

Only near the end did she start to tire out, but Tori kept trying. Jade finally stopped and patiently waited for Tori to catch up.

"Not too bad Vega, you did a decent job of keeping up."

"Thank you Jade, Also thank you for sharing your pool with me."

Jade made a small smile. "You're welcome. Come on, grab your beer and let's hit the hot tub."

Jade slowly emerged from the pool. For a brief second, the pool scene in Fast times at Ridgemont High flashed through her mind. The one where Phoebe Cates comes out of the pool all slow and sexy like.

A smirk formed on Jade's faced, as she turned around and caught Tori starring again. "Again, you with the starring. Play your cards right and someday I may really give you something to really stare at."

Tori immediately started to blush and hurried to get out of the pool. She grabbed her beer and headed towards the hot tub.

The warm water felt good and the little bubbles sent tingles all through Tori's body, as lowered herself into the hot tub. She sat across from Jade, in the round hot tub. Not wanting to invade her space too much. She just wasn't sure where her boundaries were quiet yet.

Jade sat across from her, with an unreadable expression on her face. "Vega, so what's your most embarrassing moment ever?"

Tori thought for a moment; it was an odd question but not outrageous. "In 2nd grade I called my teacher Mrs. Perkins, Mommy by accident in front of the class. They all laughed at me, I was mortified.

Jade took a drink. "In 6th grade I was at a party, a boy girl party and someone pulled my pants down."

Tori's eyes opened wide. "Oh my god, what happened? Did you punch him or something?"

A frown formed on Jade's face. "You would think that. I ran from the room in tears and had my mom pick me up. But, I vowed never to let anyone get the best of me again."

A look of worry flashed across Tori's face, as she bit her lip. The atmosphere suddenly became tense. "But I did."

Jade nodded, "You're the only one that's gotten the best of me since."

"I..I..I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." Tori began to sutter.

Jade got up and sat down next to Tori. "I know you never meant to hurt me. I'm not accusing you of that. "

Tori relaxed slightly as Jade threaded her fingers between hers. "Tori, You make me feel vulnerable. When you kissed me, my insides turned to Jelly. No one has ever done that to me. You've taken everything I've tossed at you and you still manage to make me want to be with you."

Tori looked into Jade's eyes; deep pools of blue, that pulled her in every time. "I don't want to make you feel weak or vulnerable. I want to make you happy."

Jade squeezed Tori's hand. "I think you can and it scares me. "

Tori could see a look of vulnerability that Jade hadn't shown before. She saw flashes of it last night, but it was very present here. Tori knew Jade wanted to proceed but in her own way was asking for help.

Tori inched closer to Jade and smiled ever so slightly. "So what can I Tori Vega, do to make your fears go away. Feel nice and safe, so I can go about my business of making you happy."

Jade gave a coy look. "Well…you could hold my hand on occasion, like you're doing now."

Jade smiled. "I like holding hands, yours especially. What else can I do to make you less afraid?"

Tori expected Jade to say something about a kiss next. "You won't run away every time I get bitchy with you." Tori noticed a defiant undercurrent of seriousness to her voice with that one. Tori sensed that Jade was afraid that Tori would bolt the first time she got bitchy.

"I'm not going to run Jade. You can't scare me. I want to make you happy. So what else does Jadey need to feel safe, as Tori's girl." Tori said with all honesty.

Tori fully expected a rush of anger upon hearing the word Jadey, but the smile on her face didn't change. However when she said "Tori's girl", Tori noticed Jade's eyes light up just a bit more. As if that was very appealing to her, Tori thought.

Tori let that pass, but filed it away while she waited for Jade's next answer.

Jade leaned in ever so slightly closer to Tori. Tori's heart began to race as Jade moved in.

"You could touch me; a nice arm around my waist or a hand on my leg, might make me feel all nice and safe." She purred.

Tori moved in and ever so lightly touched Jade's lips with hers, before pulling back. A look of surprise and disappointment quickly formed on Jade's face.

"I thought Jade didn't like to be touched. " Tori said playfully.

A smirk formed on Tori's lips, as she narrowed her eyes. "Oh,…well If the person who was touching me wasn't too horrible looking. I many not mind too much." She said in a tone equally as playful.

Tori shot Jade a seductive look. "So am I horrible looking?"

"Not too much. I could certainly get used to your face. After a while."

"Glad I'm not too ugly then." Tori took her free hand and gently slid it up Jade's arm, causing her to smile just a bit more.

"Who knows" She said. "I may come to actually want to be touched, if I feel safe enough."

Tori leaned in again only an inch from Jades lips. "What about kisses?

Jade let go of Tori's hand and put both her arms around the back of Tori's neck. "Kisses…what can I say about kisses. Maybe if you keep me well supplied with kisses."

Tori leaned in just a bit more, so their lips were a hair apart. "So I take it you like my kisses."

Jade abruptly closed the distance and crashed her lips onto Tori's as she tightened her grip. Even thought Jade was playing Coy, her insides melted the second her lips touched Tori. Jade quickly deepened the kiss as she hungrily devoured Tori's kisses.

Tori ran her tongue across Jade's teeth, desperately begging entrance. Jade held off for a moment, to make Tori's desperation grow. Jade waited for Tori's tongue to move just a bit faster before she granted entrance.

"God, can she ever get to me." Jade quickly thought as her tongue did a tender dance with the Latina's.

Tori moaned slightly, as Jade ran her fingers through her hair and began to play with it. Tori slowly ran her arms up the side of Jade's legs, causing Jade to deepen the kiss even further.

After a few minutes they came up for air and broke the kiss.

"Just a little bit." Jade said holding her thumb and forefinger just a hair apart.

Tori narrowed her eyes. "Only a little bit?"

Jade widened the gap by another hairs' breath. "Ok This much."

Tori leaned and kissed the side of Jade's neck. An instant later she visibly shuddered.

"I'm going to turn you into a full blown addict to my kisses. " Tori said softly, as she planted yet another kiss on Jade's neck.

"Just as long as you can keep me amply supplied"

Tori brushed back Jade's hair and tenderly kissed behind Jade's ear. "I plan too"

"You are the only person who can truly get to me Vega. You're very dangerous." Jade said in mock seriousness.

"So what are you going to do with me?" Tori said as she gazed into Jade's eyes.

"As the saying goes, keeps your friends close, your enemies closer."

Tori gave Jade a quick kiss. "So which one am I?"

Jade lowered her voice to a husky seductive tone. "Neither, so I'm going to have to keep you even closer. You're much too dangerous to let you run around unsupervised. I might get scared."

Tori tilted her head for a moment and smiled. "So what happens, when you're not scared anymore?"

Jade smirked. "Who knows anyone how makes me this happy, I probably won't ever let out of my sight again."

Tori grinned. "That sounds a lot like a commitment."

"Hmmm….you don't say?" Jade said, with a look of mock surprise.

Tori let out a laugh. "Looks like I have my work cut out for me."

Jade smirked. "Somehow I don't think you'll mind the work too much."

"Not at all."

**A bit of a shorter one but I thought that was a good place to end it. More flirty talk between the girls in the hot tub. I hope you all like it. **

**I wrote another story yesterday. It's called rememberance. If you want a good cry, try that one. It's a tearjerker. **


	12. Dinner

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Shock Value **

**Chapter 12 – Dinner**

**Tori's POV**

Jade and I spent another hour and a half either in the hot tub or the pool. We spent most of that time either swimming or making out. I'm already addicted to Jade's kisses, I just can't seem to get enough. It's that almost electrical charge that surges through me every time our lips meet, that I love more than anything.

We did talk of course, between make out sessions. But Jade seemed more intent of my lips than anything. She finally got out of the pool and motioned to the house.

"It's almost 5:30, let's get showered and cleaned up for dinner."

For a split second, I had this wonderful image of me soaping up a very wet and naked Jade in the shower. But Jade must have figured out what I was thinking, just by the dumb look on my face.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Vega. You can take yours first." She said with a most delicious looking smirk.

Before I could say sorry, she paused in the doorway with a backward glance. "But hold onto whatever you were thinking about doing to me. I may just need that thought, as some point in the future. You're almost as imaginative as me,"

I turned bright red at that point, causing Jade to laugh as she went into the house.

I grabbed my bag and followed her into the house. She then led me upstairs and from a closet pulled out a blue bath towel.

She handed me the towel. "Here's your towel. The bathroom is the first door on your right and don't use all the hot water."

I said thanks and entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. Just as I started to put my stuff on the counter I heard Jade yell from the other side of the door.

"And no touching yourself in there. I know you're all hot and bothered. Do that in your own bathroom."

"JADE!" I yelled

A distant fading laughter was the only reply I got.

"Great, I'm dating a friggen mind reader" I muttered to myself, as I prepared for my shower.

I showered quickly and as jade requested, did not use the hot water. About 25 minutes after I entered the shower, I emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"I certainly hoped you left some hot water for me." She said smirk firmly fixed on her face, as she walked past me to the bathroom door.

"Hey Jade" I said, turning round, causing Jade to pause in the bathroom doorway.

"What do you want?" She said.

I briefly opened my towel and flashed her; seductively licking my lips in the process. "I just wanted to give you something to think about during your shower?" I said a grin slowly growing on my face.

As I had hoped, I knocked the smirk right off of Jades face. Her eye grew to round circles and her jaw dropped slightly, in shock.

After a moment, a look of frustration quickly formed on her face as she went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Looks like I'm not the only one hot and bothered. Enjoy your shower." I said with a laugh.

"Dam you Vega!" I heard come from the other side of the door.

I laughed all the way to the bedroom. While I waited for Jade to come from the bathroom, I dressed and put on my makeup. I did notice that, from the sound, Jade took a bit longer in the shower that I did. I couldn't help but smile at the thought, at what she just might be doing. And in my honor no less."

After about a half an hour Jade came back into the bedroom. I was sitting at her vanity putting on the finishing touched to my makeup, with my back to the door. In the reflection, I could see, just for an instant a guilty look on Jade's face.

My smile widened and I kept putting on my makeup. Jade merely grunted, grabbed some clothes and went back into the bathroom.

I spoke to myself in the mirror. "Jade's right, you're much too dangerous to be left running around unsupervised."

About 10 minutes later, Jade emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing a black sundress with black lace leggings and black shoes. In her hair was a streak of red, which contrasted with the solid black ensemble she was wearing. My heart skipped a beat. She looked gorgeous.

I smiled. "You look beautiful"

"You do to." Jade said with sincerity.

"So where are we going for dinner?"

"Come on" Jade said as she left the room without answering my question.

"You're not going to answer my question aren't you?" I queried as I followed her down the stairs.

"Precisely." She quipped.

"Why?" I half whined for some strange reason.

"Cause it's more fun not to tell you." Jade said as she grabbed her purse off a table at the bottom of the stairs.

As we were about to leave she suddenly pinned me against the door. A rather intense look suddenly appeared on her face.

"Naughty little girl, did you like imagining what I was doing in the shower?" She said in a rather sultry voice.

I did, actually a lot. For some reason her calling me on it, half freaked me out. I think she enjoyed the look of discomfort and fear in my eyes.

"Yes" I squeaked out, having no idea what she'd say next.

For a second, the look of intensity in her eyes seemed to grow, but suddenly she released me.

"Come on let's go" She said with a rather placid looking smile.

She was toying with me. She may have done nothing in the shower at all. That momentary look of guilt, I saw earlier, may have been simply for my benefit. I toy with her and she toys with me, I thought.

Jade and I are like two animals circling each other, I think it's always been that way between us. Only now, were circling each other a lot more closely.

We hopped in the car and started to drive. After a few minutes I began to think about the first time I rode in Jade's car.

Once before Jade had given me a ride to school and there was a shovel in the back seat. When I realized she was driving me away from school I jumped out.

"Hey Jade, you remember that time you gave me a ride and that shovel was in your back…"

My voice trailed off as I happened to look in the back seat. The shovel was still there, only this time there was both a large knife and a coil of rope next to it.

At this point I recognized the song she'd been quietly humming to herself, ever since we had started to drive. It was "I used to love her" by Gun's n Roses.

"She meant so much, she drove me nuts and now I'm happier this way. " She quietly began to sing.

"Oh my god, I've been set up" I thought in an utter panic, as I temporarily forgot the events of the last couple of hours.

"Is something amiss?" She said with an evil look, that made my life flash before my eyes.

I turned ghostly white as my Jaw dropped open in horror, when all of a sudden we pulled into a parking lot.

"We're here." She said cheerfully.

I looked to see we were in front of a upscale and modern looking restaurant. The sign said "Cuba Libre."

"Best Cuban food in town." Jade said before abruptly for she abruptly burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, you're whiter than me" she said no longer able to keep her laughter down.

"That's not funny Jade!" I quickly protested in anger.

Jade just began to laugh even harder.

I was a bit upset. "It's still not funny." I whined

While I waited for Jade to get over her fit of laughter, I just crossed my arms and pouted.

After a few moments, her laughter subsided with look of slight disappointment.

"I have a twisted sense of humor Vega. Don't Forget that." She said as she got out of the car.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I quickly berated myself for letting Jade freak me out like that. I reacted very badly.

Feeling stupid and terrible I got out of the car and walked over to Jade. She quickly took my hand.

"I over did it a bit. My apologies." She said, looking rather remorseful. "I have a bad habit of pushing my limits, being too outrageous. I apologize."

**NO One's POV**

Tori smiled and gave Jade a quick kiss. "Perhaps you need someone to tell you when you need to back down a bit." Tori realized that Jade was just testing her, to show her what kind of thing's she's capable of.

Tori sighed. "I should apologize to you Jade. I never should have thought you would hurt me. I feel like I let you down in some what. Like I failed your test."

"Come on, We'll talk inside." Jade said as she led Tori the restaurant. Tori saw the restaurant, though modern and upscale, had a definite Cuban theme to the place. Picture of various Cuban landmarks, paintings by Cuban artist's etc.

As they were seated Jade took Tori's hand again. "Look, this is all new, we're getting to know each other and neither of us is sure where the boundaries are. Mistakes will be made. You'll make mistakes, I'll make mistakes. It's just going to happen. Don't feel like you let me down, I'm not going to see it that way. You said you thought I was worth it, am I still worth it?"

Tori smiled. "Yes you are! I guess I should ask the same question. Am I still worth it?"

Jade nodded. "That smile of yours alone, makes you worth it." Jade paused for a moment and then smirked. "Plus the chance to see your lady parts again too."

Tori took a long drink of her water. "Play your cards right, I may even let you play with them someday."

Both girls chuckled as the bad air quickly cleared. They set about ordering dinner and had a wonderful meal together. They discussed various subjects from School to music. The conversation between them, seemed to flow naturally and well.

"I think you have a wonderful voice Jade, I always have." Said Tori between bites of her salad.

"You don't need to butter me up Vega."

"I really think that Jade. In fact I always thought you were the better singer." Tori said looking rather humble.

Jade was about to take a bite when she suddenly put her fork down. "You're shitting me Vega. I hated you because you had a better voice than me. Now you tell me you thought I had the better voice."

Tori nodded. "You're the better singer"

"The audience loves you. I think you're stage presence is better than mine. You were born to be a pop star."

"Thank you Jade. That's very nice."

Jade pointed a fork at Tori. "Just don't let anyone know I was nice. You'll ruin my reputation. Do that and I'll be forced to hurt you."

Tori held to fingers up. "Won't tell, scout's honor"

Jade smirked. "Good"

Tori thought for a moment. "Won't dating a nice girl like me, kind of put a dent in your rather formidable reputation of being a bad ass?"

Jade leaned over and kissed Tori "You're more than worth it."

The rest of dinner went very well. It was all very romantic and the food was excellent. By the end of Dinner, both girls felt a bond forming between them. As the check was placed on the table, Tori quickly snatched it.

"Drop that check Vega!" Growled Jade.

Tori grinned and handed the check to Jade. "Jade's spending money on me." She said in an almost musical tone of voice.

Jade laughed, "I know your dying to spend money on me. You're going to get plenty of chances to spoil me. Just don't **ANY** of them pass you by." Tori, amusedly noticed the particular stress put on the word "ANY".

"Okey Dokey"

Jade just groaned and pulled out her credit card.

Tori held Jade's hand all the way home. It was a quiet comfortable ride and Tori paid no attention to the items behind her in the back seat.

"I believe the proper thing to do is walk you to your door." Jade said as she pulled to the curb.

Tori grabbed her bag, with her swim things. "I'd very much like that"

They both got out of the car and walked hand in hand up to Tori's door. The evening was cool and only a few stars could be seen on this moonless night.

As they reached the door, Tori gazed longingly into Jade's eyes.

It was a look that ripped straight through Jades's defenses. It was a look that said, I want to keep doing this. It was a look that said, I never want this moment to end. All things that Jade herself felt.

"Thank you for today. I like spending time with you. "Tori said, her voice affectionate and soft. It was a soothing voice that Jade would mis after she went home.

"Me to."

With a tiny bit of anxiety Tori said. "I'd like to keep seeing you." Tori thought perhaps it was a redundant statement, but somehow she felt the need to say it. Some part of her still was afraid that this was just a one off, just an afternoon diversion for Jade. Tori knew it was an irrational fear, but she felt it none the less.

Jade understood why Tori said that. A bit of lagging fear and nervousness she was feeling, Jade thought. She slowly slid her arms around Tori's back, pulling her into an embrace.

"I'd very much like that Tori. I like today. I liked US. It felt good, it felt right. Like something was missing and with you today, it was there. "

That lagging fear that had been sitting in Tori's stomach, suddenly dissipated. Thank you for opening up to me. You don't know, how much that means to me"

Jade felt a closeness with Tori at this moment that she had never felt with anyone else before. Like she was no longer a single person. It was almost intoxicating.

"You're very special. You deserve it. Please don't make me regret it" Jade said her voice almost sounding like a plea near the end.

Tori leaned in and kissed Jade. Slowly sliding her lips across the Goths. Jade had kissed Tori before, but this one felt special. She felt a surge of hope that course thorough her, as she lost herself in the kiss. She moaned and opened her mouth; giving Tori's tongue entrance.

The pair blissfully lost quickly lost track of time, space and everything else but each other. They were own universe, if only for a few minutes.

After a long and tender kiss good night, Tori broke from the kiss. "I promise Jade, I won't ever make you regret it and I will always be there when you need me."

A warm smile formed on Jade's lips. "Thank you, I'm busy most of tomorrow with a project for school, but call me, we can go out Monday night."

"Sounds Good Jade."

Jade gave Tori a final kiss goodnight and started to walk back to her car. "Good night Vega." Jade said affectionately.

"Good Night Jade." An extremely happy Tori said, as she watched Jade walk to her car.

**Their first date went very well, with a bond beginning to form between them. I have more coming up, more romance, more drama, and of course more Jori.**

**Thanks for reading. As always please review.**


	13. Mean

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Shock Value **

**Chapter 13 – Mean**

**No One's POV**

**Note: Spoilers for the 1961 movie Psycho are in this chapter. **

Tori was ecstatic as she entered her home, as her first date with Jade had gone beyond well. She knew in her heart that Jade was beginning to fall in love with her. Just the thought of it made Tori squeal with delight, much to the annoyance of her sister trying to study in the next room.

"Jade's going to love me, Jade's going to love me." An ultra giddy Tori squealed, as she danced around the room.

Abruptly her door flew open. "Tori, I'm really happy for you, but you've been running around all night like a hyper 5 year old jacked up on candy.

Tori abruptly stopped dancing and turned red. "Oh…sorry."

Trina leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms. "I take it, the date went well."

Tori excitedly ran up to Trina. "Oh my god, it went so well. We swam, and talked, and kissed, and ate dinner and kissed."

"Trina laughed. "Ok, OK, I get it. Try to be cool, you start picking out china patterns now, you'll scare her off. You need to remember this is new territory for her."

"Yeah Trina, you're the epitome of cool. Once you sink your hooks in some guy he…"

"You do it your way, I'll do it mine." Trina said poking a finger into Tori's chest. "But you need to play it cool with Jade. That I'm sure of."

"You're right Trina." Tori said as she seemed to sober up a bit.

"Look, I actually need to do some studying, so just try to keep it down a bit."

Tori nodded. "Sure sis."

As Trina walked down the hallway she could hear her sister say to herself "Mrs Tori West"

Trina just slapped her head in disbelief and laughed.

Tori went to sleep that night, about has happy as could be. She kept thinking about their future life together and all the things that came with it. Jade, the woman she was madly in love with was seeing her. It was too much to be true.

During her sleep she dreamt about Jade.

_It started off like a perfect dream, Tori was in a huge church. It was decorated with flowers all the normal trappings of a wedding. Her family and friends were there; it was perfect. _

_Jade was at her side, in front of the minister. She looked utterly beautiful in her long white wedding dress. Her heart beat with Joy, for this was the happiest day of her life. _

_The minister looked at her and said. "Do you Victoria Esmerelda Vega Take Jade west to be your lawfully wedded wife, until death do you part?"_

"_I do" Tori couldn't say it fast enough. _

_He then turned to Jade. "Do you Jadelyn Angela West, take Tori Vega to be your lawfully wedded wife until death to you part?"_

_Jade opened her mouth to speak but nothing, no sound came out. She quickly appeared to panic as she put her hand to her throat but still no sound came out. _

_All of a sudden the scene changed. She was still in the church, in her wedding gown. But now it was night, the church was dark, the pews were empty, flowers wilted, the decorations torn and faded._

_Tori was all alone. _

"_Jade?" she called out. Only the sound of her cavernous echo was the response. _

"_Jade?" She said louder. The church was quiet, except for the distant sound of laughter. It sounded very much like a party in progress, somewhere off in the distance. Tori could faintly make out the voices, of Robbie, Cat and Andre. _

"_We have everything we need for the martini's, except gin" Said Beck._

_Finally Tori heard Jade's happy voice. "I have that." Tori looked down to see the flowers in her bouquet seemed to wither and die right in her hand._

_Tori began to panic and ran to the door as the church itself began to crumble around her. _

"JADE!" Tori yelled as she suddenly snapped awake. Tori realized she was in her room, it was 3:14 in the morning and she was covered in a cold sweat.

Tori got out of bed, her hands were shaking. She went downstairs to get a drink of water. There she sat down, turned on the TV and tried to shake off the nightmare. Sadly, the only think on, that wasn't an infomercial, was an ancient rerun of Green Acres. Tori kept watching regardless.

"I'm going to have this stupid theme song stuck in my head, all dam day" Tori mumbled to herself.

"What was that? Tori, why are you up?" Said her mom's voice behind her.

Tori turned around. "Oh..Sorry. I had a nightmare and I needed to get my mind off it. I thought I would watch tv for a bit.

Holly Vega sat down next to Tori. "What was it about?"

Tori closed her eyes for a moment and pushed back her hair. "I dreamt about Jade. The thing is that our date went great. But I dreamt that I was getting married to her. But then she was gone and the church was empty. I could hear everyone else at a party, but I wasn't there. I was so scared that Jade was gone."

Tori's mom put her hand around her shoulder. "I'm sorry honey."

Just the thought of it was depressing to Tori. "What does it mean mom?"

"It means that you are scared that this relationship will not come to a marriage. But don't think about marriage, think about today. Making the most of today. If you worry too much about tomorrow that you miss today. You're date went well, Jade likes you that's great but don't get too ahead of yourself. This is Jade's first female relationship so you need to be careful. You can make it, but enjoy the present." Holly Vega said in her most reassuring voice.

Tori, turned off the TV and gave her mom a hug. "Thanks. I think maybe I'll dream about what we'll do on Monday night instead."

Tori slept better the rest of the night and woke up refreshed the next morning. Upon waking up she quickly pushed the memories of the nightmare out of her head. Tori spend the day studying and doing chores around the house. She didn't see Jade on that given Sunday and only spoke to her for a few minutes. Jade was working on a project she had due for her scriptwriting class on Monday, so she was busy with that. Though in the few minutes they did speak, they made plans to go to the movies the next night. But they hadn't decided on the movie.

The next day was Monday. Tori as she walked into the school, found herself nervous. Some part of her half expected Jade to be back to her usual snarky mean self. As if the events of the party and the date never happened.

As Tori took the first steps into the school, she felt a tightness in her chest. A dull sense of fear and abandonment that reminded her of the empty church in her nightmare, sat in her stomach. She made a glance to Jade's locker, but Jade wasn't there. Her absence only made that fear a bit more real.

Suddenly Tori heard Cat's voice come from somewhere behind her. "TORI!"

Tori spun round to she the perky red haired girl run up to her. Cat looked rather excited. "How was your date? Is she your girlfriend now? Did you two, do the nasty? Did do go do..."

"CAT!" Boomed Jade's voice, which caused her to scream.

Jade walked up to Cat and shot her a nasty glare. If looks could kill, Cat could be most certainly dead at this point. "Our date was very nice, we're only dating and it's none of your fucking business. You got your answers, now go play in traffic or something."

Cat's eyes opened wide in fear. "But you shouldn't play in traffic, you could get hit."

Jade visibly tensed up. "5…4…3…"

By two, Cat was fleeing in terror down the hallway.

Jade stood there for a moment, taking a sip of her coffee as she watched Cat run away.

"Did you need to frighten her away?" Tori said with her hands on her hips and a slightly disappointed look on her face.

"No, but I wanted to. Nosy little pest." Jade said as she turned her attention to Tori.

"You shouldn't be so mean to Cat, she was only trying to find out what happened. Ok she went a bit overboard, but that's Cat."

Jade smirked and leaned in close to Tori, "Would you rather have me be mean to you? That can be arranged. I have several nasty insults and rude comments all warmed up and ready to go."

Tori nervously bit her lip. "Umm….No."

Jade gave Tori a quick kiss and took her hand, "Very good. Now walk me to class before I change my mind."

The rest of the day went well. Both girls noticed that Beck kept his distance. He looked angry and brooding the entire day. More than once Tori, felt his angry glare from across the class room. Jade just shot him a look that said. "If you so much as speak to her, I'll kill you."

As they both sat down to lunch Tori asked. "So what movie do you want to see tonight?"

Jade stabbed her salad with her fork. "If your game, they are playing Hitchcock's Psycho at the Imperial Palace theatre. They always run an old movie on Monday nights. I saw the Maltese Falcon a few weeks ago. Unless Psycho is too scary for you."

Tori smiled and took a drink of her soda. "Sounds fun. I've never seen that movie. I did hear it was supposed to be super scary or something." Though as she said it, her tone of voice indicated she was not convinced of that fact.

"What, you don't think an old movie can be scary?"

Tori laughed. "Come on, it's 50 years old, it's not even in color, none of those old movies are scary. I saw the original Frankenstein and it was about as scary as spongebob.. I like watching bad old movies."

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 6:30:" Jade said with a silent chuckle.

The rest of the day was uneventful, save for the occasional glare from Beck. He was obviously not happy about how things turned out.

At 6:30 Jade was knocking on Tori's door. The door suddenly flew open and Tori rushed out. She was holding a piece of paper and was very excited.

Tori grabbed Jade and gave her a huge hug. "Oh my god Jade, this is so great?"

Jade was confused. "I'm happy for you but what's great?"

Tori released Jade and handed her this paper. "I tried out for that singing talent show, Instant Star a few weeks ago. I didn't even think I would make it."

"I don't recall you doing that." Jade said as Tori handed her the paper.

"Oh yeah, I told you. You said that a trained monkey on crack would have a better chance of winning than me. Then you proceeded to mock me for the rest of the week about it."

Jade immediately blushed. "Oh..I remember that now. Er..Um..Sorry."

"I got into the semi finals. 3 people from LA will go to New York for the big finals. Winner gets a recording contract. Even the loser's get to tour around the country, as part of the Instant star tour."

"Holy Cow. That's great. When are the semi finals."

Tori pointed to the bottom of the sheet. "They are in two weeks, a panel of 5 judges will hear each one and decide on which ones to send to New York. There are 12 of us in the semi finals."

Jade took Tori's hand. "Ok, you probably can beat the trained monkey and all the other contestants too. Come on well see our movie and celebrate with a late night snack after."

Tori shoved the paper in her purse and got in the car with Jade. "OK, let's see your scary movie."

Jade just smirked. Even she considered Psycho to be one of the best horror/suspense movies of all time. It was almost as good as the scissoring, in her opinion.

They got to the theatre. It was one of those old movie palaces that was built in the golden days of cinema. It even had an organ from when silent movies used to play there. The lobby was ornate and beautifully decorated, with an oriental theme. Statues of Chinese dragons and pictures of the great wall of china and other sites were about the lobby.

Popcorn in hand they sat down in the balcony and held hands as the movie started. Jade watched as Tori slowly got into the movie.

"Ok, she stole the money, that's not scary. Is this like a movie where someone tries to steal it back?" Tori asked as Marion Crane, the main character, left the city in the movie.

Jade just smiled and kissed Tori on the cheek. "Just watch."

A little later Tori chimed in again. "I'll bet Norman steals the money so he can get away from his mother. It's still not scary."

Jade's smirk only widened. "Just watch.

A short while later in the movie, Marion got ready to take her shower. In the darkness Jade grinned and carefully watched Tori.

"I'll bet he takes the money while she's in the shower." Tori said.

Jade said nothing but continued to watch Tori, almost with glee. "You want scary Vega, just watch." Jade thought.

Then it came, the infamous shower scene. Just as the shower curtain was pulled aside and the knife raised in the air, Tori let out a blood curdling scream.

"AHHHHH…..Oh my god, she's killing her."

Jade couldn't help but laugh as Tori's eyes opened wide with terror, as Marion Crane was stabbed repeatedly in the shower. An instant later, Tori's face was buried in her arm.

"It's terrible, I can't watch." Said Tori, almost in tears.

Jade laughed. "I thought old movies weren't scary. Is little Tori all scared." Jade said in a mocking voice.

"You're mean." Tori protested tearfully.

A huge smirk formed on Jade's blood red lips. "Now you figure that out. Aren't you bright."

Tori just punched Jade in the arm and cuddled closer. "I'll bet Mrs. Bates ends up killing Norman too." Tori said a few moments later.

Jade had to contain her glee for the nice surprise Tori was going to get.

At this point, Tori was fully engrossed in the movie. Not to mention holding on to Jade's arm for dear life.

When the detective was stabbed to death, Tori screamed again. Much to Jade's delight.

Finally the climax came. Tori was practically on the edge of her seat as Lila Crane, Marion's sister, crept into the basement. There sitting with her back to Lila, Mrs. Bates, sat quietly in a chair.

"Mrs. Bates." Said the character on screen as she tapped Mrs. Bates on the shoulder.

Jade watched Tori intently. "She'll never make snap judgments about old movies again." Jade thought evilly to herself.

Slowly on the movie screen, the chair on which Mrs. Bates swung around to reveal a mummified corpse.

Tori's jaw suddenly dropped as her face froze into one of utter horror.

When Norman came in dressed as his mother, Tori began to scream again. It was a loud piercing scream that echoed through the entire theatre. Jade was laughing hysterically, the entire time.

"Stop laughing." Cried, an upset Tori.

After a few moments, Jade restrained herself and stopped laughing and threw her arm protectively around Tori. Though she looked rather mad, the Latina didn't protest.

"I still think your mean." Muttered Tori, as she nuzzled closer to Jade.

Jade smiled and kissed Tori on the forehead. "So can old movies be scary Tori?"

"Yes" Tori said softly.

"Ok, I had my quota of mean for the day. How about I buy you a nice late dinner and we celebrate your going to semi finals."

Tori looked at Jade and smiled. "Yes."

**If you haven't seen psycho, see it. It is an excellent movie. Puts some of these modern day slasher movies to shame. **

**I'm glad, everyone is liking my other story. "The wolf in me." The next chapter will be up soon.**


	14. Relax

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Shock Value**

**Chapter 14 – Relax**

**Note: 2 weeks have passed since the last chapter.**

**No One's POV**

The alarm buzzed Jade out of a sound sleep at 6:30 sharp.

"Saturday, why in the fuck am I up at 6:30 on a fucking Saturday" Jade mumbled as she silenced the alarm.

"Vega" She said a moment later.

As Jade got out of bed, she quickly realized that she felt sick. Her stomach felt queasy and she felt a bit nauseous. She immediately realized the cause. She had eaten some several day old potato salad, the previous night, right before she went to bed.

"Shit must have gone bad. " She quickly thought.

Jade and Tori had been seeing each other for two weeks now. As far as Jade was concerned they were two of the best weeks of her life. Tori was everything she wanted. Beautiful, kind, tender, caring, funny and pretty dam sexy to boot. Though at this point they hadn't done anything else but make out. She and Tori were taking it slow and that was fine. Jade though loving her new lesbian relationship, still needed time to adjust. They had been out just about every other night together.

Jade was planning on asking Tori to be her girlfriend very soon. She knew she was falling for the Latina. She wanted to make it official. She wanted to buy her a little gift and plan the perfect night to ask Tori. She just needed a bit more time to plan and shop. Beck on the other hand, had kept his distance but looked no less unhappy that he did when jade first broke up with him. He would just glare at the pair from a distance. Tori thought that he looked as if he was waiting for the right moment to try to steal Jade back.

Jade's parents were indifferent; both shrugged it off and went about their business. Jade was rather disappointed. She hoped they would care enough to say something. Either for against, but that didn't happen. Jade being an actress and student of film, found it all too anti-climatic.

Today was the day of the semifinals for the Instant Star singing competition and Jade volunteered to take Tori to the event. Jade also wanted to support Tori and cheer her on. She took and pepto bismol to calm her stomach and hopped in the shower.

She felt a bit better once she had showered and put on her make up. Jade dressed and hopped in the car, stopping by the Java barn for a huge helping of the liquid, no morning would be survivable without. Jade needed some coffee this morning especially, as she felt both tired and still a bit sick. A short while later, she was knocking at Tori's door.

Tori opened the door to see Jade standing on her door step. She was plainly dressed, wearing biker boots, faded blue jeans and a Nine Inch Nails T shirt. Tori, on the other hand was wearing a nice looking pair of grey slacks and a white blouse. Her hair and makeup looked perfect.

Jade paused and enjoyed the moment. That moment each day when she first saw Tori. Jade had grown very fond of that moment. Just seeing her smile or her long brown locks, it always made Jade's heart skip a beat. It was a moment that said, "I'm with Tori now and everything will be alright."

"HI Jade." Tori said with her million dollar smile. Just the smile in itself made Jade feel a thousand times better. Jade was then able to make a smile and not have it forced.

Jade leaned in and gave Tori a quick kiss on the cheek, so she wouldn't mess Tori's makeup. "Hey there, ready to go?"

Tori quickly nodded. "Let me grab my music and we'll head out. "

Tori disappeared into the house for a few moments. Jade heard Tori's mom wish her good luck and a moment later, Tori reappeared holding a leather satchel.

"I'm confident Jade, Just as long as there are no trained monkeys on crack, I have to go up against."

Jade merely rolled her eyes and groaned, Tori had just tossed her insult from several weeks' previous back at her. Jade ignored the comment and smiled instead.

They hopped in the car and started to drive. "So Tori, where is this place the semi finals are at?"

Tori pulled a piece of paper out of her bag. "Uh…Embassy hotel, 1060 West Addison Drive. " Jade noticed at this point that Tori looked a bit nervous.

Jade nodded and put her and on Tori's leg. "I know where that is, we'll be there with time to spare? Just sit back and relax, if you go in all tense you won't do as well. Nothing to worry about."

"Sorry Jade, I've had a horrible case of nerves all morning. You can tell?"

"Yeah. The thing is that I used to enjoy seeing you nervous. It's not so fun anymore , stupid feelings getting in the way of my fun." Jade suddenly put on her best angry face and pointed at Tori. "It's all your fault Vega, you totally ruined me. "

Tori suddenly burst out laughing. "I haven't even begun to ruin you. By the time I've finished with you, you'll be actually, wanting to watch "The Notebook".

"Don't you dare!" Hissed Jade.

Tori just laughed.

They arrived at the hotel about 20 minutes later. It was an older hotel and was a pinnacle of luxury when it was built in the 1920's. Now, though slightly run down, it still hadn't lost any of its charm. Jade parked in the lot across the street and they got out of the car. Tori paused for a moment to watch some of the other contestants enter the hotel. Jade quickly noticed a look of fear creep into her happy expression.

Jade could hear just a slight quiver in her voice. "Some of them are so good jade."

Jade took her hand. "But you're better. Come on; let's get you in there so you can blow those fuckers away."

"Thanks Jade."

The lobby was decorated with rich mahogany and Italian marble and looked very elegant. Just inside the entrance was a sign pointing to the right. "Instant Star" Semi Finals are being held in the Empire room. Jade and Tori followed the signs and found themselves at the checkout desk. Jade estimated there were about 50 entrants here today. All of them were between the ages of 17-23. In front the empire room was a table that said "Instant Star registration". A woman in her 30's was manning the table. There was already a line to register.

"So how does it work?" Jade asked as they got in line to check in.

"Well you sing two songs for the judges. One you can pick. The other song they pick in advance, So you have time to learn and practice it."

"What songs are you singing. The song I picked was "Sad, Beautiful, Tragic, by Taylor Swift. The song the judges picked was "To Love somebody" By Janis Joplin."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Janis. I'd very much like to hear that. "

"It's a tough song, but I think I got it. I've been listening to her sing it live. I got the album of her singing at Woodstock."

Jade cringed slightly. "You should have told me earlier. She was totally stoned off her gourd at Woodstock. She was a little sloppy. It was still a very good performance, but she wasn't at her best. I got a bootleg of her performance at the Texas International pop festival two weeks later. She totally nails it that night. I'll play that for you sometime."

Finally they got to the check in. Tori showed her ID, signed in and was given a number.

"OK Miss Vega. The contestants while they are waiting to be called will be across the hall in the Continental room. When you are called you will be taken to a private room where you will have 15 minutes to warm up. Then you will be escorted to see the judges. The winners will be notified tomorrow. "The woman at the registration table said.

The girls walked across the hall to the waiting area where lots of chairs were set up. Already a number of the contestants were warming up. Jade could hear snatches of song and other warm up exercises.

They sat down and Tori looked at her number. "I'm 14 so I hopefully won't have to wait long. That's the hardest part for me. "

"Just sit and relax Vega" Jade said as she pulled her kindle out of her purse and started to read.

Tori just reviewed her music for a few minutes, but then looked at Jade. "What are you reading?"

For an instant Jade appeared to be annoyed with the interruption, but a smile quickly appeared on her lips. "I'm on this old time horror kick. I'm reading a story called "All Hallows" By Walter De La Mare. A Traveler journeys to a cathedral by the sea. There he find's that it's haunted in a most unusual way."

Tori nodded and went back to her music. Over the next 45 minutes, she kept interrupting Jade with one question or another. After the 10th interruption Jade said. "Tori, turn so you're back faces me please?"

"Why?"

"Just shut up and do it." Jade hissed.

Tori gave Jade a dubious look but complied. A moment later, Tori could feel Jade's hands gently massage her back. "You need to relax. Just sit there, be quiet and let me massage you back."

Jade could feel the tension in Tori's shoulders and back. She gently worked on each of the knots, slowly working them out. Gradually Tori seemed to relax and the tension drained from her body.

"Thanks Jade. I just couldn't relax, I was too nervous. This helps."

Jade smiled. "Good, now keep quiet and let me do my work."

For a good half an hour, Jade worked on Tori's back. Jade only stopped when her fingers began to cramp up. Afterward, Tori took a deep breath, sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. Jade went back to her book while Tori just relaxed.

They waited for about another hour and 20 minutes when Tori finally got called.

"Tori Vega?" Said a woman.

Jade quickly put a hand on Tori's back. "You'll do fine baby." Jade said softly.

As Jade watch Tori grab her things and go, she began to get nervous. Her heart started to beat faster and her palms got sweaty. She so hoped Tori would do well. She wanted to watch Tori perform but was told that she could not. She tried to read again, but wasn't able. Finally she just paced back and forth across the room.

30 nerve wracking minutes later Tori came back into the room. As Tori returned, Jade carefully studied the expression on Tori's face. It was a hopeful one.

"So, How did you do?"

Tori quickly smiled. "I think I did really well. "

Jade felt a great sense of relief and gave Tori a hug. "Come on Vega, Let's go to the mall. I'll buy you some lunch at the food court."

They headed to the mall, where they ate lunch at the food court. They discussed what they were going to do tomorrow. After that they just held hands and walked through the mall. Tori paused at the window of a jewelry story to gaze at some earrings. Though she feigned disinterest, Jade carefully scanned the window for something she could buy Tori as a gift. The Gift she was going to give Tori when she asked her to officially be her girlfriend.

After a few moments she spotted it. It was a gold necklace with a gold music note. Jade thought it was perfect and made a mental note to return on another day to buy it.

"Thanks for being there for me today Jade. I was so nervous. I wouldn't have made it without you." Tori said as they walked away from the jewelry store.

Jade intertwined her fingers with Tori. "You're welcome. I knew you could do it. Come on let's go swimming at my place."

They spent the afternoon in Jades pool, swimming and making out. By evening, Jade was very happy with how the day went. Tori's mom had made a special dinner of Enchiladas, in honor of Tori doing well at the semi finals.

After dinner, Jade cuddled with Tori on the couch while they watched TV. Jade simply couldn't be happier and neither could be Tori.

The night ended with a slow and long goodnight kiss in front of the Vega home, just before Jade left.

"Thanks again Jade. I'm so happy when I'm with you." Tori said as the kiss broke, with a look that made Jade's insides melt.

"You kind of have the same effect on me." Jade said; which was music to Tori's ears.

Jade went home thinking about Tori. When she would ask her to be her girlfriend, and how she'd do it. She had a few ideas which she scratched on a piece of paper before she went to bed.

During her sleep, she had wonderful dreams about Tori. A woman, Jade knew she was falling in love with. There was no doubt in Jade's mind at this point.

She slept into about 9:30 the next morning. She and Tori had plans, but it wasn't until late afternoon. As Jade slid out of bed, she realized she felt sick again. It was that same feeling as the previous morning, but a lot worse. She took three steps from her bed and her stomach betrayed her. She suddenly ran to the bathroom and threw up.

As Jade finished throwing up, she suddenly had a terrible feeling.

"This ain't food poisoning." She muttered as she hurried back to her room.

Back in her room, she quickly went to her desk and grabbed a little calender she had used to track her cycle. As Jade looked though it, she realized her mind had been so on Tori recently, she hadn't' noticed. That terrible feeling suddenly she had got a thousand times worse. Though there was nothing left in her stomach, it suddenly felt like it was full of rocks.

Jade looked over her calendar 3 times, as a sense of panic began to set in. Jade was now certain of what was going on.

"Oh shit, I'm late" Jade gasped in horror.

**Things certainly got complicated didn't they. What will Jade do? **

**The story "All Hallows" by Walter De la Mare is a very good story. I heard a radio adaptation and it is a very spooky and original story.**

**I'm a fan of Janis Joplin and in my opinion her performance at Woodstock was not her best. She had been drinking and had shot up heroin before the set and it affected her performance. Her performance at the Texas International Pop festival 2 weeks was far better. **


	15. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**Shock Value**

**Chapter 15 – Heartbreak**

**No one's pov.**

Jade quickly sat down, as her leg's seemed to turn to rubber.

"I'm fucking pregnant. God Dam, I'm fucking pregnant." She suddenly raged.

"FUCK!" Jade screamed as she pounded her fists on the desk in front of her. A second later Jade stood up and swept her arm across her desk, sending everything on it flying.

Jade simply couldn't believe it, for once in her life she really felt like things were looking up. She genuinely felt happy for once in her life; found someone that really cared about her and this happens. It was like someone had suddenly pulled the rug out from under her.

She stood there for a few seconds, glaring at the objects that once populated the top of her desk as they sat scattered and broken on the floor. Jade suddenly realized it very much reminded her of her life, or what it soon would be. Her future felt smashed and broken.

The first tear started to flow at this point; leaving a wet trail down her cheek. It was quickly followed by a stream of others. Jade just sank to the floor and began to sob. Jade was terrified. She suddenly had a very real fear of Tori dumping her.

Somewhere in her mind she could hear Tori's voice. "Jade, if you think I want to raise Beck's child you're wrong." It was a very real fear and a paralyzing one at that.

Jade felt like her life was coming apart. Then a second thought ripped through her fear paralyzed brain. The fact that having a pregnant girlfriend would hinder Tori's career. Jade did some rough math and figured she would be due right around the time of the Instant Star tour. If Tori went to the finals, and Jade was sure she would, she would go on that tour. Even if Tori didn't dump her cause she was pregnant, Jade knew that Tori wouldn't leave her side to go on tour.

Jade didn't consider getting rid of the baby. She didn't care what others did with their pregnancies, figuring it was their bodies and not hers. She had no intention of telling anyone else what they could or couldn't do with their body. But, Jade had a slightly different view point as far as her body goes. It was the fact that Jade knew she was adopted. Jade knew next to nothing about her real mother and nothing about her real father. She only knew that her real mother was too young to have the baby and may have had had substance abuse problems.

She figured that if she didn't want the baby, she'd give it up. Jade was sure her parents would help arrange an adoption if she asked them to. In the end she concluded, someone did her a favor and it would only be fair to do the same to another.

Jade needed to find out for sure. She quickly wiped the tears, even thought they kept coming. Then she threw some sweats on, grabbed her keys and ran out of the house. She drove to the drug store and picked up 2 home pregnancy detection kits. Just looking at the one of the boxes, showing a happy woman holding a baby made her stomach churn.

Jade took the tests to the counter to pay for them. The clerk was a middle aged woman with short blond hair. The clerk looked at tests and then at Jade's puffy tear covered face. After a moment she tried to give Jade a sympathetic smile.

"It's not the end of the world you know. It does get better." The clerk said as she rang them up.

"What would you know about it?" Jade snapped.

The clerk seemed unfazed by Jade's outburst. "I was 16 when I gave birth. That will be 21.45 please."

Jade said nothing. Even though the clerk had once gone through a similar experience, Jade very much felt alone. Jade just handed the clerk 25 dollars. After being handed her change, Jade left and went home.

Jade couldn't see anything getting better. As she took both tests, she quietly prayed. For 10 agonizing minutes she waited, hoping that this was just upset stomach.

Finally the waiting period ended and she looked at the tests.

They were both positive.

Jade dropped them to the floor, where they landed amongst the broken and scattering things that were once on her desk. For the second time today, she just sank to the floor and cried.

"It's all ruined" she sobbed.

"If he finds out, Beck will never leave me alone. I'll be stuck dealing with that fuck for years.. That abusive asshole doesn't deserve a child." Jade thought.

For the rest of the morning, Jade remained in her room. She ran a rollercoaster ride of emotions, running from severe depression, anger and sorrow. Just after 12 noon, Jade's phone rang. Her heart sank to see it was Tori. She reached for the phone, but her hand started to shake.

Jade had no idea what to say, if anything, so she let it go to voice mail. After a minute, her phone indicated a voice mail had been left. Jade sighed and played the voice mail.

The sound of Tori's voice was normally soothing to Jade. But this time, it was painful and hard to listen to the excited Latina speak.

"Jade, I made it. I'm going to the finals. I can't believe it. I have a real good chance at a great record deal. Myself and 12 others will perform in the finals in a few weeks. Either way I get to go out on tour with the other finalists. I'll be away for a little bit, but you can travel with me on the tour dates around here. You can be my personal assistant. Thank you ever so much for supporting me. Call me later."

Jade suddenly felt worse, a thousand times worse. A part of her was really afraid of being dumped by Tori as soon as she told her. Another part of her was afraid of dragging Tori down and hurting her career. Jade knew it was Tori's dream to be a pop star. It was what she had wanted to be ever since she was a little girl.

Jade didn't want to stand in the way of Tori's dream, the thing that she wanted most. At that moment Jade made a heartbreaking decision.

Doing some figuring Jade knew wouldn't show before the end of the semester in December, but would start to show in January. Jade's plan was to break up with Tori and change schools at the end of the semester. Nobody would ever know she was pregnant. She would give the baby up for adoption and try to put the pieces of her shattered life back together.

"Tori where I'm going you can't follow and where you're going I would only be a burden. You deserve to shine, but you won't if I'm around." Jade said, as her tears returned once again.

Jade didn't care about Beck or what he would think. That fucker would never know he had a child. After what he did to Tori, Jade didn't think he deserved it. She was afraid of his dark side and didn't want her child to ever see that.

Jade decided to break up with Tori the next day, at school. Just thinking about telling Tori she couldn't didn't want to see her, made Jade sick. They weren't even officially girlfriend and girlfriend but it tore Jade up inside.

Not sure if she could bear to hear Tori's voice, Jade sent a text.

To Tori: That is very good news, congratulations. Can't do anything today as I have a project to do and will be busy the rest of the day.

Tori responded a few minutes later. "I couldn't have done it without you. Good luck on your project. See you tomorrow at school."

Jade arrived the next day at school, with a feel of utter dread in her stomach. As she opened her locker she glanced over and saw Tori excitedly telling Cat and Andre about her going to the semi finals. The thought that she would never be with that beautiful woman again, caused a painful tremor to go through her heart, cracking it in half.

Jade was absorbed in her thoughts, when she suddenly heard Tori's cheerful voice.

"Hi Jade." Tori said as she gave her a kiss on the check.

Tori noticed that Jade didn't seem to react to the kiss. The Goth just looked at her with a serious look.

"What's wrong?" Tori said with a worried look, as she tried to put her hand on Jade's shoulder. Jade quickly stepped back to avoid Tori touching her. Inside Jade was dying, having Tori touch her would shatter the cold persona she was now wearing.

Jade hadn't planned on telling Tori until after school but realized she wouldn't be able to hold out. Jade knew she needed to strike the painful blow, before she broke down.

Tori's face quickly grew sad as Jade seemed to recoil from her touch. "Jade..I.." Tori began to speak but her voice trailed off. She suddenly had a very bad feeling.

"I can't see you anymore." Jade said coldly.

Tori's lips parted slightly but froze, as a look of pain quickly gathered in her eyes. It took every ounce of Jade's acting skill to not break down and cry on the spot.

"Why?" was all her voice could squeak out.

"There's nothing there, I don't feel anything. To be honest, I only went out with you because I felt bad that Beck hurt you. That and I just wanted to see how the other half lived. I can't pretend anymore. It was getting boring. . I never felt anything for you." Jade said, letting not one trace of emotion seep into her words.

"But I love you…" Tori said as the first tear escaped her eye.

"You're wasting your time and mine. You need to get over your stupid crush and grow up. Now go be a pop star and leave me the fuck alone." Jade said with cruel look in her eyes, as she slammed her locker shut.

As Jade hoped Tori, now uncontrollably upset, ran off in tears. Jade hoped that Tori would leave, because she knew her facade was beginning to crack.

Jade wanted to run herself, leave school and spend the rest of the day sobbing, but she knew she couldn't. She had cast herself in the part of cold, uncaring Jade west. It was a part she had to maintain and she couldn't escape it. She had to maintain her cold persona, regardless of the fact that her heart was even more broken than Tori's.

Jade calmly walked off, a look of cruelty in her eyes. As she walked, she glanced at Beck who had just witnessed the scene. A hopeful look in his eyes appeared for a moment, but a cold stare from Jade ended it quickly.

Pregnant, alone and heartbroken, Jade walked past him without saying a word.

As she got further down the hallway and was alone, Jade whispered under her breath.

"I love you Tori."

**Please don't hate me. This is NOT the end of the story; we've just hit a very sad part of it. Please keep reading. Jade has broken up with Tori, for what she thinks is Tori's own good. She's also deathly afraid of being dumped by Tori for being pregnant. **

**Put simply, Jade is acting stupidly. I'll even admit that. **


	16. Masquerade

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Shock Value**

**Chapter 16 – Masquerade**

**No One's POV**

It was that cold look in Jade's eyes, as she said it, that destroyed Tori. It was a piercing cold gaze that seemed to penetrate her, destroying everything in its path. Tears of pain and heartbreak flowed down her face like a river as she ran.

Tori turned a corner and almost collided with Cat, who immediately noticed something was wrong.

"What's wrong Tori?" Cat said as she put her hand on Tori's arm.

"Jade dumped me, she said she was just …" Tori seemed to choke up at this point, unable to speak.

Cat was astonished. "What? I thought that things were going so well. "

Tori didn't answer and continued to sob. Cat immediately pulled Tori into a tight hug.

"It's ok, It's ok." Cat said, trying to calm Tori.

"No it's not, Jade doesn't love me. I…I...I.." Tori said before dissolving into sobs again.

Cat released Tori from her hug. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Tori nodded and continued to sob, as Cat led her down the hallway. Cat took Tori to her car and drove the heartbroken Latina home.

"So she just broke up with you? Just like that?" Cat asked.

"Yes. She said she only went out with me cause she felt bad about Beck hitting me and she was just seeing what it was like. She said she felt nothing, she was just pretending and she told me to get over my stupid crush."

Cat couldn't believe what she heard. She could have sworn that Jade really liked Tori. But Cat would have to worry about Jade later. She needed to help Tori.

"I'm sorry Tori, I don't know what's going on in her head. I would like to think that she's not capable of such a cruel hoax but with Jade anything is possible." Cat said.

A few minutes later, Tori was at home where she went up to her room and continued to cry. Tori had been sure that she and Jade would become a couple and stay together forever. Tori had loved Jade with all her heart and she was convinced that Jade was falling in love with her. This just came out of left field and her heart had been crushed. Tori felt cruelly deceived.

Tori was devastated, it had all fallen apart. All she could to was sob uncontrollably in her room.

Cat on the other hand drove straight back to school. She wanted answers from Jade. Just after 3rd period, Cat saw Jade come out of English.

"Why did you break up with Tori? She loved you?" Cat barked, as she pointed a finger at Jade.

Jade just stood there and glared at Cat, saying nothing. Looking into Jade's eyes, Cat could see nothing. Her eyes were cold and dead. Though in the back of her mind something bothered her, they seemed too cold and too dead.

After a moment, Jade just turned and walked away.

"What are you not telling Tori?" Cat suddenly blurted out as Jade was several feet away.

Jade was almost thrown off by that question but quickly responded. "I don't love her, there's nothing else to tell. At least I'm not endlessly stringing Robbie along. Giving him just enough hope to keep him interested, but not a crumb more. And they say I'm cruel." Jade said in a mocking tone of voice.

Cat stood there with a shocked expression on her face as she watched Jade walk off.

Jade felt bad about being mean to Cat, but she needed to throw her off the scent. "Just play the part of the bitch, Jade quickly thought. Jade knew that Cat, Andre and Robbie would quickly rally round Tori, to help prop her back up. They would help her lick her wounds and move on. Actually Jade was counting on it.

Jade noticed Tori was gone for the day, she expected that. Andre and Robbie both gave her cold stares. Jade guessed that Cat had told them of what happened.

Tori was there the next day. She looked sad and lost. She shuffled down the hallways looking at the floor. She looked totally broken. It broke what was left of Jade's heart to see Tori in such a condition. As she expected, Andre, Cat and Robbie, stuck to her like glue. The seemed to be giving her pep talks and asking her questions about her appearance on instant star.

Jade played her part; that of the cold uncaring bitch. Even after 24 hours, Jade began to hate the role. She was miserable, not only due to morning sickness but the loss of Tori. As part of her personal she paid little attention to Tori; only giving her condescending looks now and then. Tori on the other hand, didn't look Jade even once.

The days passed and little changed. Jade, still heartbroken played her daily role as the cold bitch, only to go home and sob after school. Beck though keeping his distance, almost obsessively watched Jade's every move. Beck's close scrutiny was beginning to make Jade uncomfortable. Everyone else ignored Jade and wouldn't talk to her. Jade ate alone, talked to no one and looked pissed off pretty much at all times. Tori after about 2 weeks began to recover, with her friends help. Jade noticed the only times Tori looked at her, it was with a look of hatred. It was hard having Tori look at her like that. At least a dozen times, Jade almost cracked.

She wanted to run to Tori and pull her into her arms so badly and tell her that she loved her. But she kept playing the part. Jade told her parents of what she planned. They were supportive of her choice. Her father who was a surgeon, recommended a good obstetrician for her.

Tori was still very heartbroken, but with the help of her friends slowly recovered. In that time she grew to hate Jade, coming to the conclusion that Jade only dated her so she could dump her. In other words, get back at her for embarrassing her in class that day. She pushed any thoughts of the woman she once loved out of her mind and concentrated on her preparations for the TV show. She would spend many hours after school in the practice room with Andre, working on various songs, she would sing in the competition.

Jade was utterly miserable. After 2 months of watching Tori get better, while she played her part, Jade fell into a deep depression. She held up in her house, rarely going out. Night after night she would sit in her room all alone. Some night she would cry, others she would just stare at the wall. The only little bit of enjoyment she had was the times she secretly listened in on Tori's practice sessions. She would hide outside or once in a closet. Just so she could hear Tori sing. It was heartbreaking to hear Tori knowing that Latina hated her now. But it was the only bit of enjoyment she had.

Finally the semester neared its end. It was December and the day came where Tori was due to fly to New York, for her appearance on Instant Star. She would be in New York, for a total of 10 days, with several days of rehearsals and promotional appearances before the show itself. Jade saw Tori at her locker that morning and new she'd be flying out that afternoon. Jade wanted to wish Tori good luck before she left, and for the first time in 2 months said something to Tori.

Jade slowly walked up behind Tori and paused. Tori was collecting her things to leave, as she was going straight to the airport. Jade ignored the urge to grab Tori and tell Tori she loved her. "For what it's worth, good luck." Jade said, trying to sound unemotional.

Tori stiffened. "Fuck off Jade" She hissed, before walking away.

To Jade, hearing Tori say that was unbelievably painful. Jade just lowered her head and headed out for her appointment at the obstetrician, she had scheduled for that day.

Jade kept thinking about those three words that Tori had said to her. "Fuck off Jade." They kept circling around in her head, slowly driving her insane. Had Jade not been so preoccupied, she would have noticed a brown car following her.

In fact, she hadn't noticed any of the other times that the car had followed her. The car was being driven by Beck. Like Cat, he had become suspicious of Jade. He still desperately wanted her back and hoped to find out what was going on in hopes it would help him.

Beck had been quietly stalking her for the last month. She hadn't gone out much but each time she did, Beck would follow. He followed her this morning to a non-descript looking professional building. He parked across the street and waited. Jade went inside and emerged an hour later. He wanted to know why she was in there.

After Jade left, he went inside. The sign on the door indicated the building housed 3 doctors offices. The first doctor was one who specialized in the care and treatment of Alzheimer's patients. Beck knew that wasn't the one.

Looking at the 2nd doctor he noticed it was an optometrist. Beck knew it was a possibility since Jade did wear glasses but he looked at the last name on the sign.

Her name was Dr. Karla Hooverson and she was an obstetrician.

"You fucking Bitch" Beck screamed at the sign. He had to know for sure so he went into Dr. Hooverson's office and went in to the receptionist.

"Hello, May I help you." She said to Beck.

Beck smiled. "Yes, my friend Jade was just in here. She thinks she left her phone in the exam room, could you see if it's there please."

The receptionist smiled. "Sure I'll take a look." She then went in back.

Beck didn't wait for her to come back before he left. "She's having my baby and she didn't even fucking tell me. That fucking whore." Beck fumed as he ran from the building.

Beck's blood was boiling. Jade was pregnant with his child and obviously hadn't planned to tell him. He figured that was somehow connected to her breaking up with Tori. But at the moment he didn't care about Tori. He was going to Jade pay for deceiving him.

He drove straight back to school and started looking for Jade. She was going to explain herself to him, once and for all.

He got there just as lunch was ending and knew Jade had choir up on the second floor, right after lunch. Still fuming he looked in the choir room but she wasn't there. As he headed out he walked towards the back stairs. He arrived at the top of the stairs, just as Jade reached the top herself.

"Jade, I want to talk to you." He barked.

She looked at him briefly, but tried to move past him. But before she could get past him he tightly grabbed her wrist.

"Where in the fuck do you think you're going Jade?" He said, as she gripped her wrist with all his strength.

"LET GO OF ME!" growled Jade. "I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU!"

"WHY IN THE FUCK DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU'RE HAVING MY BABY?" Beck began to scream.

Jade panicked and tried to think how Beck knew. The only people that knew were her parents and her doctor.

"How in the fuck do you know?"

Suddenly Jade remembered how Beck was watching her all the time. "Shit, you followed me. You cocksucker. I didn't tell you, because its none of your fucking business. Now let go of my wrist. NOW!" Jade spat out. An instant later she grabbed the scissors from her boot, but Beck ripped them from her hand and tossed them down the hallway.

"IT'S MY BABY JADE!" He bellowed at her furiously. By this time, the screaming had attracted the attention of several students in the hallway.

Jade completely lost her temper and exploded. "It's my baby, you limped dick piece of shit. I'll do with it I please; you are going to have nothing to do with me or this baby ever again. I'm suprised you even could knock me up, with that tiny pecker of yours. SO GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!" She screamed.

He didn't move, so an instant later Jade punched him in the Jaw.

As Jade's blow landed, Beck's face seemed to distort with violent rage. She quickly tried to move around him. But before she could, Beck grabbed her.

And with all his strength, threw her backwards down the stairs,

**I know, another cliffhanger.** **As I said at the end of the last chapter. Please don't hate me. Just keep reading. We're not done.**


	17. Fallen

**Disclaimer, The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Shock Value**

**Chapter 17 – Fallen **

**No one's pov.**

"Andre, I can't believe your grandmother used to be a dancer on Soul Train." Robbie said to Andre as they walked, with Cat to class.

Andre looked a bit freaked out. "I had no idea until yesterday. There I was, watching Soul Train Classic on BET when I see my grandma dancing in the Soul Train Line. In platform shoes no less and she had an afro so big it, needed its own zipcode."

Cat perked up. "Oooh. Andre you should get an afro. That would be cool."

Andre bristled at the thought and ignored the suggestion.

"Did you ask your grandma about it?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, she said they got rid of her because she kept trying to kiss Don Cornelius."

At this point a student with short blond hair ran up to them. He was Randy Ellsworth and was in Andre's music theory class.

"Hey Andre, weren't you friends with Jade West or something." He said breathlessly.

Andre, Robbie and Cat all frowned at once. "Used to be." Andre stated bluntly.

"She's mean." Cat said.

Randy pointed down the hallway. "Regardless, umm… Beck Oliver just threw her down a stairway, she's hurt real bad."

"What? Why?" A shocked Cat said.

"I saw it, they were arguing, Beck said something like It's my baby too and she said I'll do what I want with it." Randy said.

As if the three weren't shocked already by the news of Jade being chucked down the stairway, the news of Jade being pregnant blew them away. All three of them were completely flabbergasted.

"What the fuck?" Andre said.

"Where?" Robbie said.

Randy pointed again. "He threw her down the back stairway. He ran off before anyone could stop him."

Cat, Robbie and Andre instantly started to run towards the back stairway. As they turned the corner to the base of the stairway, they could see a small crowd had gathered. They burst through the crowd to find Jade at the base of the stairs. She appeared to be unconscious, and was bleeding from a gash in the right side of her head. The lower half of her left leg was at an angle it shouldn't be and her pants near her crotch were blood-soaked.

"Sikowitz, tell them she may have a skull fracture." Lane said to Sikowitz, who was dialing 911.

Upon seing Jade Cat gasped and immediately started to cry as she looked away. Robbie grabbed Cat and led her away.

"Is she going to be OK?" Andre said.

"Lane looked at him. "I don't know, her leg is broken, I think she has a skull fracture and she's bleeding."

"She said she was pregnant." A girl in the crowd said.

"Oh God." Lane said.

"The ambulance is on its way." Sikowitz said. "Now what happened?"

Randy Ellsworth spoke up. "I saw it. Beck Oliver was ultra pissed that Jade didn't tell him she was pregnant. She said it was her business and he would have nothing to do with the child. She then told him to move out of her way. When he didn't, she punched him. At that point he just grabbed her and threw her down the stairs. Once he realized what he'd done, he ran off."

"Fucker" Andre hissed.

"Everyone, please go to your classes and give us room. The ambulance will be here soon." Lane said.

Andre walked over to Cat and Robbie. Cat was very upset and was crying.

"Is Jade going to die?" she sobbed.

Andre shook his head. "I don't know." He said as he began to worry.

"Why didn't she tell anyone she was pregnant? Could it have something to do with her breaking up with Tori?" Robbie asked.

"Tori, shouldn't we call Tori?" Cat asked.

Andre looked at his watch and sighed. "Shit, Her plane to New York, took off 12 minutes ago. She won't be back for at least 10 days."

* * *

After and two hours and 10 minutes in a plane, Tori Vega's leg's were both cramped. They always did when she flew, as there was practically no room to sit or stretch out on the plane. So when she landed in Denver to change planes, she took a short walk in the concourse before boarding her plane. Looking at the clock on the wall, she knew she had 12 minutes to get to her flight. It wasn't very far so she didn't worry.

Just the short walk down the concourse, helped her cramped legs enormously.

"Might as well check messages." She mumbled as she turned on her phone.

She didn't expect any, but much to her surprise there was one from Andre. "That's puzzling, he already wished me good luck."

She hit play on the message. The very first thing she noticed was that Andre sounded upset.

"Tori, call me as soon as you get this message. It is extremely urgent. Please call right away."

As Tori listened to the message a second time, she realized Andre sounded almost panic stricken.

Right away she dialed Andre but his phone was busy. "Damm" Tori cursed. "I'll try Cat, maybe she knows what's going on."

After two ring's Cat answered. "Hello, Tori is that you?" Much like Andre, she sounded upset.

Tori began to worry. "Cat what's wrong?"

"It's Jade." Cat Said quickly.

Immediately Tori grunted in displeasure. She was done with Jade and didn't want to hear about her at all. It hurt too much, just to hear her name.

"Cat, Jade's not may problem anymore. I have to get to my flight." Tori said impatiently.

"You don't understand Tori, she's in the hospital with a skull fracture." Cat sobbed on the other end.

Tori suddenly felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. "WHAT!" was all Tori could say.

"Beck was arguing with her, he got mad and threw her down a flight of stairs. Her leg is broken too."

Tori's Jaw dropped open as she took in what Cat had just told her.

Tori nervously ran her hand through her hair. "Why would he do that? Why was he mad?"

There was a brief pause. "He was angry that Jade didn't tell him, that she was pregnant."

Tori's legs seemed to slowly turn to rubber and she eased herself down on a chair. Her brain began to melt with the revelation.

"Jade's pregnant?" Tori gasped.

There was a second pause filled with a deathly silence. "The doctor just told us, she lost the baby. She's still in surgery for her skull fracture, it's pretty bad."

As Tori took in the devastating news, she heard an announcement over the loudspeaker. It was announcing, that her flight was now boarding.

"We are now boarding for flight 375, non stop to New York City."

* * *

Andre, Cat, Robbie and Jade's parents were sitting in the waiting room. They were waiting for Jade to come out of recovery. They had been at the hospital for almost 5 hours by this time.

"Mr. and Mrs. West, You can see Jade now." A doctor said.

"Is she awake?" Jade's mother said hopefully.

The doctor shook his head. "She's still in a coma, Come with me."

Cat silently started to cry again as Robbie hugged her. Andre just sighed.

"Is Jade OK?" A breathless Tori blurted out, as she ran into the room.

"TORI, you're supposed to be in New York." Andre said with surprise as she stood up.

Tori had a worried look on her face. "I had to see her. I know were not even going out anymore but I couldn't go to New York without seeing her first. I'll catch a later flight so I won't miss the show. How is she?"

Robbie spoke. "She had a really bad fall. Her lower left leg is broken, her right wrist is broken, she has too many bruises to count, she has a bad skull fracture, and she lost the baby. She's out of surgery but she's still in a coma."

Tori felt faint, but was quickly grabbed by Andre. "Oh God." She said. "Jade."

Andre guided her to a chair. "Tori there's something else you need to know."

"What?"

"Jade's mother told us. Jade only broke up with you because she was afraid you wouldn't want to be with her anymore and even more so, she felt that having a pregnant girlfriend would only hinder your chance of being a pop star. She broke up with you so she wouldn't pull you down. Her behavior for the last two months, it was all an act. She's been miserable and extremely depressed. The doctor said, there evidence on her arms and thighs that she's been cutting recently."

In a sudden burst of emotion, Tori burst into tears. It was all too much. She had thought Jade no longer cared or even care to begin with. Now she finds that Jade didn't want to hurt her career and has been suffering in silence ever since.

"Oh God...Jade" Tori sobbed.

* * *

Jade gradually became aware of the fact she was in a bed. Even though she could tell she was heavily medicated, she still had a splitting headache. As her eyes focused she realized she was in a hospital room. A sudden burst of thunder told Jade, there was a thunderstorm outside.

Jade noticed there was a cast on her lower left leg and one on her right wrist. She could feel her head was bandaged.

The last thing she remembered was Beck shoving her down the stairs. Suddenly Jade panicked.

"My Baby." She said putting her hand to her stomach. "My baby"

Suddenly a nurse was at her side. "Calm down Miss West. Please don't move. You're severely injured. You've been in a coma for a week."

"What about my baby?" Hissed Jade.

The nurse said nothing, but the pensive look on her face told Jade all she needed to know. That she had lost her baby.

Jade suddenly and almost instantly, sank into a deep depression. The nurse said something reassuring but Jade paid no attention to it. Jade felt like she had lost absolutely everything. She gave Tori up for the baby and now she had nothing. The pain that suddenly encompassed her soul, quickly overwhelmed her. Jade closed her eyes, and just wanted to die.

The nurse had kept talking that she would be better, but Jade still paid attention to her. Only when the nurse said. "You're friend has been quite loyal to you. She's been at your side since you got here. She won't leave you." Did Jade pay attention.

"What friend? Does she have Red hair?" Jade quickly asked.

"No, long brown hair. I think her name is Tori. She's been her almost since you arrived. She's sat with you, talked to you and held your hand. From the moment visiting hours begin to the moment they end, she's been here with you."

Jade's heart skipped a beat, as her spirits rose a bit. She couldn't believe what she heard. "Tori here with me?"

At this moment, Jade heard the toilet flush in the bathroom. A moment later she heard the sound of running water. Jade looked as the bathroom door opened and Tori emerged from the bathroom.

The nurse sensed this was a sensitive moment and walked off.. "Just hit the call button if you need anything."

Tori smiled and rand to Jade's bed, tears of Joy running down her face. "You're awake baby. I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up." Tori said as she gently there her arms around a very stunned Jade."

"What about the show? You're career." Was all Jade could say.

Tori pulled a chair by the bed and sat down, before taking Jade's hand in hers. "Do you remember what I said on the night of our first date? It was, that I will always be there for you when you needed me. I knew that you needed me here. I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, I was in the bathroom."

Jade was beyond astonished. "You'll miss the show."

Tori squeezed Jade's hand. "I dropped out. There was an alternate; she'll go in my place."

After a moments pause Tori asked. "Why didn't you tell me Jade? You could have told me, I'd never dump you because you were pregnant. I love you." Tori said, sounding slightly hurt.

Jade's eyes started to water as her lower lip quivered. "I was so afraid. That and I didn't want to drag you down. Being a pop star is the most important think in the world to you. I wanted you to have that." Jade paused, as the first tears rolled from her eyes.

"I did it Tori because I love you. But I lost my baby." Jade suddenly sobbed. Tori watched helplessly as Jade seemed to emotionally break down. Tori held Jade's hand tight, while Jade cried.

Tori looked into Jade's eyes. "I'm so sorry honey. But you were wrong. Being a pop star isn't the most important thing in the world to me. You are the most important think in the world to me. I love you so much. I'm so sorry you lost your baby, but I'm here for you and I always will be."

"I'm sorry I wasn't honest and treated you so badly. Please forgive me." Jade said through her tears.

Tori kissed Jade on the lips tenderly. "Only if you agree to be my girlfriend and let me love you. You're going to need a lot of tender loving care to heal your physical and emotional wounds. I want my Jade back."

Even though she was both physically and emotionally devastated, Jade managed to smile. "I love you so much Tori. Please be my girlfriend."

Tori smiled herself, "Nothing would make me happier Jade. I love you."

**The sad part is over. Jade, though badly wounded emotionally and physically is back with Tori. Things are starting to look up.**

**I'll have the next chapter up of "The wolf in me" as soon as I can.**


	18. Determination

**Disclaimer: The show victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**Shock Value **

**Chapter 18 – Determination**

**No One's POV**

Tori thought for a moment. "I do have a question. You would have started to show soon. What were you going to do?"

Jade felt her belly as the sad expression returned to her face. "I was going to drop out at the end of this semester and transfer schools. As far as everyone at Hollywood Art's goes, I would have just vanished. When the baby was born I was going to give it for adoption."

"I just wish you would have told me."

A forlorn sigh escaped Jade's lips. "It doesn't matter anymore." Jade remained silent for a few more seconds and tears began to flow from her eyes again. "I feel so empty inside"

Tori knew that the emotional devastation of the loss of the baby wouldn't be cured overnight. Tori wanted to take Jade's pain away so badly. But it ached her the fact that she couldn't. In the mean time she did all she could, which was just hold Jade's hand and be there for her.

"I've talked with your parents. Even when you go home, you're gonna need some help. With the broken leg and fractured skull in all. Getting around, bathroom that kind of thing. They're letting me stay with you, so I can help you." Tori said.

Jade's tears abruptly stopped as she looked at Tori in shock. "What?"

Tori nodded. "They were arguing over who was going to take care of you and which of them would have the time. They were going to hire a nurse. So I volunteered. I told them that I would do it for nothing. It took a little bit of convincing, but I got them to come around. I told them how much I loved you and all I wanted to do was make you better."

Jade was speechless, she didn't even know what to say.

Tori for a second began to worry if she had overstepped her boundaries. "Um…I'm sorry if you think I've overstepped my boundaries. But you need someone to care for you and I don't trust anyone else. I couldn't think of some nurse that doesn't really know you or care for you. I'm sorry but your parents are too self absorbed as well to do a proper job themselves. But the simple fact is that I love you Jade."

Tori began to cry at this point.

"I found out that you really did care for me. But you were here in a coma. They even said you may not wake up. I was so afraid Jade. I love you so much. I don't want to lose you. Maybe I'm being selfish but I want to nurse you back to health. Only I can give you the attention and love that you need. They said I can stay in the guest room but I'll sleep on the floor in your room. I have to be near you, incase you need help in the night. If you fell you could really hurt yourself. Please let me take care of you?" Tori was practically pleading by the end of her speech.

Tears returned to Jade's eyes. No one in her entire life had ever been so absolutely concerned with her welfare. Being adopted one can feel a sense of abandonment from that alone, which Jade did deep down. Jade's adoptive parents wanted a perfect little girl that wore pink dresses and would aspire to be a beauty queen or something. Jade early on, showed signs she would not turn out that way so they just gave her money and ignored her. That was one of the reasons she had lashed out at everyone. She felt that no one had ever truly loved her. Not even Beck. No one had ever loved her, so Jade felt no love for anyone else.

But here was Tori Vega. Sweet, kind, beautiful, caring and she was begging to attend to her every need. Wanting to do nothing more than lover her and be with her. Jade's heart melted with the knowledge that Tori was the only person she had ever known, that truly loved her. All that, made her love the goofy, perky, annoying, Latina that much more.

"You're not sleeping in on the floor or the guest bedroom Vega" Jade said quickly.

Tori's face quickly drooped. "But Jade, I want to take care…"

Jade cut her off. "Because you're going to be sleeping with me, in my bed. We don't have to do anything until you feel your ready, but you're sleeping with me from now on. I'm going to expect the best loving care from, you Tori Vega. But somehow I don't think you'll let me down. Because I know you're the most wonderful, caring, woman in the world and as it turns out, one I'm very in love with."

Tori sighed in relief and gave Jade quick but very passionate Kiss. "I'll take the very best care of you."

Jade nodded. "I do need to ask something."

"What, Baby?"

"Where's Beck?" Jade said as the expression on her face grew serious.

Tori bit her lip. "Police haven't found him yet. He ran off after he pushed you down the stairs and no one's seen him since. My dad said, it looked like he quickly grabbed his stuff from his trailer and left. The cops think he may have gone back to Canada to hide."

"Motherfucker" Jade hissed.

"Do you think he went to Canada? I'm sure the police will ask you that. They've been waiting to get your statement."

Jade thought for a few moments. "Something tells me no. He's from a tiny town in Ontario, there's not much there. The whole town pretty much consists of a restaurant, 3 parked cars and a Laundromat. If he was an outdoors type I would say it was a good place to go. Lots of woods are nearby. But he's not an outdoors type. He's more likely hiding somewhere in here the city."

Tori looked out the window to see the rain was letting up and wondered where he was. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I can't think right now, I still have a splitting headache." Jade said, as she rubbed her right temple.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. A female doctor in her 30's with black hair was standing in the doorway.

"Hello Jade. I'm Doctor Simms." The Doctor said as she walked in. The nurse told me you were awake. That's very good. I've come to check you out. How do you feel right now?"

"Like some soon to be dead ex-boyfriend of mine tossed me down a flight of stairs." Jade said bitterly. "What were you expecting, me doing the hustle?"

"Jade." Tori said sternly, as she put her hand on Jade's arm.

Jade huffed. "My leg hurts like hell, my wrist hurts like hell. I've got so many bruises on my body, it looks like a star chart and I have a splitting headache."

"Jade, If you don't mind I have to run some errands. I asked the school to get the work you missed together. Now that you're awake, I was going to stop by the office and pick it up. That and you look like you need some decent coffee. Do you want me to get anything else? You'll be here for 2 or 3 more days at least."

"Please get me my kindle, phone, its charger, a pair of headphones and my black notebook from my bag and some pens and pencils." Jade asked.

Tori kissed Jade on the forehead. "I'll see you later baby. Be nice to the doctor."

Jade just grumbled.

After stopping at home for a bit, Tori started to run her errands. She had gotten everything done except for getting Jade's coffee and dropping off a CD at Andre's house.

A few moments after she knocked on his door, Andre answered. Seeing Tori's happy expression he quickly guessed Jade was OK.

"I take it Jade's OK?" He said.

Tori nodded and gave Andre a hug. "Yes, she's awake and we are officially a couple. She's even letting me nurse her back to health. I'm so happy."

"That's great. Come on in." He said. "My Grandma is out so you can relax."

Tori pulled out a CD. "I brought that CD back you borrowed me. That's a great group. I bought myself my own copy."

Before Andre could respond Tori's phone rang.

"Hello" Tori said.

"Vega, I'm calling on the room phone. I just thought of something you may want to tell your dad. There is an old closed movie theatre over on Filmore drive and 7th street. It's called the Park Theatre. It was one of those grand movie houses. Well some guy was restoring it but ran out of money like a year or two ago. He hasn't been back there since. The thing is that the power and water are still on. Beck and I found a way in about a year ago. We would smoke pot and party there. I liked it, because when the lights were off it was all creepy. The lock on the door to the roof is broken. You just cross over from the roof of the building behind it. It's a perfect place for him to hide."

"I'll let him know Jade."

"Great. I'm kind of tired, so I'm going to nap for a bit. If I'm still sleeping when you get back, just wake me."

"Ok Jade, Love you"

"Love you too Vega."

As Tori turned off the phone Andre sat down. "What was that about?"

"Jade told me that she and Beck used to hang out at this old movie theatre on Filmore. She said he may be hiding there. I was just about to call my dad."

"The Park theatre, Right?" He asked.

Tori nodded, as she started to dial her father.

Andre stood up and from a nearby closet extracted a baseball bat. "Hang up, I think we can handle this. No point in wasting the cops time for what may be a false alarm."

Tori looked rather surprised. "What?"

Andre tossed Tori the bat, and then pulled out a second one. "Do you want the cops to arrest him, before we've had a chance to kick the shit out of that motherfucker first? He hurt you and he hurt Jade."

Tori hadn't much time to think about it, but the thought of Beck tossing her beloved Jade down the stairs made Tori's blood boil.

It was wrong but Tori didn't care. She nearly lost the love of her life thanks to that asshole. Tori took a swing with the bat through the air, to get a feel for the bat's weight. Beck was going to go to prison, but not before Tori dispensed some of her own justice.

An evil grin appeared on Tori's face. "Let's play ball"

**It's been a few days since my last update so here you go. Next chapter of The wolf in me should be out soon. **

**I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story. **


	19. Vengence

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Shock Value**

**Chapter 19 – Vengeance**

**No one's pov**

So armed with two baseball bats and a flashlight, Tori and Andre headed for the Park theatre. They drove past the front first. There were boards on the doors and the place appeared to be abandoned. On the marquee, the words "Reopen ng So n" were visible. Obviously two of the letters had fallen off at some point.

They drove around the back to find the building behind it. It was an abandoned brick apartment building. It looked in even worse shape than the theatre did. Andre found a parking spot and turned to Tori."

"You ready chica?"

Tori was a bit nervous but nodded. "I'm ready."

Though nervous, Tori wanted to capture Beck and possibly dispense a bit of payback for hurting Jade. Though she wasn't sure exactly what she would do.

Looking around they found a back entrance of he apartment building that was unlocked. The whole building was dark and smelled of urine, mold and garbage. The walls were covered with graffiti and it appeared that the building may have been home to one or more squatters.

Tori did notice that one person with a spray can had a sense of humor. There was one apartment which had a particularly foul smell coming from it. On the door someone had spray painted the words "_Free Cuddles_" on the door.

As they reached the top of the stairs another graffiti writer had written their own unique solution to two very pressing social problems.

On the stairway wall it read in blood red paint.

_"Fight crime and hunger. Use gang members as food"_

Below that someone else added. "_Crips go best with honey mustard sauce_." The crips, was the name of one of LA's more notorious street gangs.

Both Tori and Andre passed the suggestion without making any comment.

The reached the roof and found the apartment building sat back to back with the theatre. They were easily able to cross over and make their way to the roof entrance to the theatre.

Andre pulled open the metal door revealing a set of steps running down into darkness.

Tori gripped her bat as Andre snapped on the flashlight.

"Let's do it." Andre said as he took the first steps down.

As they headed down the dark stairway, they quickly noticed someone else had been there. Footsteps could be made out in the dust. The emerged on the ground level in an old storage room, filled with old seats and tubs waiting to be filled with popcorn. From there they entered the lobby.

The lobby was not completely dark, a few lights were turned on. The once ornate lobby had fallen in to disrepair. Though it appeared that someone once was trying to fix the place up. The lobby itself had gold walls and faded pictures of long lost movie idols, such as Gene Harlow.

Andre and Tori stood quietly in the lobby and listened.

"I don't hear anything." Tori said.

Andre pointed to a door marked "Employee's only." That probably leads to the projection booth. Lets check that first. The crept up to the dark projection booth where two ancient film projectors sat quietly.

In the booth they noticed the house lights were on in the auditorium itself. Tori went to the booth window and looked down. She looked just in time to see someone move behind the screen on the stage.

"Someone's here. He went behind the screen." Tori said quietly.

Andre appeared to think for a moment. "I remember this place used to have vaudeville shows and plays in the old days. I think in the back they have dressing rooms for the performers."

With a growing sense of anticipation they crept back downstairs and cautiously entered the auditorium. No one was present but they could faintly hear music coming from the back. As the walked quietly to the stage they noticed what appeared to be bags of potting soil sitting on it. They appeared to be new.

"What the fuck?" Andre said.

Tori thought of Jade in the hospital and with a sense of anger growing in her took the lead and went on stage. They crept behind the screen to find a surprise.

On several large tables were long boxes of soil and grow lamps. Already small plants were emerging from the soil in several places.

Andre shook his head. "That fucker is growing weed."

Looking towards the back there was doors on the left and the right. They could still hear music but wasn't sure where it was coming from.

"I'll take the left and you take the right." Tori said as she gathered her courage.

"Are you sure?" Andre said.

Tori nodded and headed to the left door. It was only then did Tori consider the fact that Jade would not be pleased to think that she had gone after Beck

"Oh well" She went into the back and noticed the music was getting louder. She passed in a corridor what appeared to have once been dressing rooms. They were dark and full of dust and junk. Following down a corridor she went down a flight of stairs and noticed a light at the end of a hallway.

Tori held up her bat and slowly walked down the corridor. The music was coming from the room ahead.

Suddenly there was a loud crash as Tori inadvertently knocked over a stack of boxes.

"Shit" Tori cursed as she suddenly rushed the room.

Tori entered, bat in hand, what appeared to be a makeshift bedroom. Just as she entered she saw Beck standing there looking really surprised. He took one look at the baseball bat in Tori's hand and took off through another door.

Just the sight of Beck made Tori's blood boil. He had attacked her in the bathroom and put Jade in the hospital.

"Come back here, you fucking pussy" Tori screamed, as she tore after him.

She followed him down a dimly lit corridor and through a storage room. Meanwhile Tori continued to hurl taunts at Beck.

"I'm shoving this bat up your ass beck. It'll make your asshole nice and big for when you get raped in the prison shower."

She followed him up a set of stairs and after going down another hallway emerged back onto the stage. As Tori followed Beck, she could see Andre get in front of him. Andre quickly blocked his way from going down one of the two theatre aisles. Beck quickly dashed to the other side of the stage, but Tori got to him.

She swung her bat low, clipping the side of his knee. Beck quickly crashed to the floor tumbling down the stairs into the theatre aisle. Enraged Tori flew down the stairs, and swung her bat a second time. Beck held up his arm in defence, in front of him. But Tori bashed it aside with her bat. His arm immediately broke, causing the Canadian to howl in pain.

"How does it feel to get the shit kicked out of you?" Tori said as she kicked the prone Beck in the nuts. He screamed in agony and quickly pulled into a fetal position.

She raised the bat over her head, looking very much like she was going to bash his skull.

"Please don't hurt me." He whimpered, while holding his now broken arm.

Andre feared for a moment, that Tori was about to go too far. Just as he was about to say something to stop her, Tori froze with the bat held high for the killing blow.

After a moment, Tori just screamed at the top of her lungs and threw the bat across the empty theatre.

"I'm better than you." Tori fumed. "You're lucky I only broke your arm. You even look at Jade again, I'm going to beat you to death. I don't fucking care if you still want her. JADE'S MINE AND DON'T YOU FUCKING FORGET IT!"

Andre stood there stunned, as Tori finished her rage. "You want me to call the cops now?"

Tori sat down and one of the seats and put her head in her hands. "Yeah."

2 hours later Tori walked into Jade's room. Jade turned off the TV she was watching and turned to see Tori. Jade noticed that Tori looked a bit upset.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be here hours ago." Jade said.

Wordlessly, Tori put down her bag and sat in the chair next to Jade. Tori then intertwined her finger's with Jades. A single tear ran down Tori's face.

"I'm supposed to be a good person, for a second I wanted to bash his skull in. I would have been just as bad as him." She said sadly.

Jade opened her mouth in shock. After a few seconds she asked. "What happened Tori? Did you go after Beck?"

Tori nodded. "Me and Andre. I broke his arm. When I saw him, something in me just snapped. I chased him down. I had knocked him to ground and broke his arm. For a second, I was about to bring the bat right down on his head."

"Tori, please tell me you didn't."

"No. But I was just so mad. He hurt me and he hurt you. Actually it was the thought of losing you that stopped me. I'm not supposed to be that way. I didn't know what I was going to do when I finally found him. I wanted to dispense some justice but, I found myself repulsed by what I was about to do. I'm sorry Jade."

Jade leaned over and Kissed Tori on the cheek. Jade was a bit angry with Tori for acting stupidly but realized it wasn't the time to yell at her. Tori felt bad enough as is, Jade thought.

"I assume he's under arrest now."

Tori nodded. "Yes, for assaulting you and the little pot farm he had going at the theatre."

"Pot Farm, What?" Jade said with astonishment.

"He had a decent sized pot farm, it was just getting started. "

"Come on Baby, Lie with me on the bed." Jade said, as she patted the empty space next to her.

Tori sighed and crawled onto the bed, snuggling next to Jade. There, Jade began to gently stroke the upset Latina's hair.

"You're nothing like him Tori and that's why I love you." Jade said softly.

"And you're nothing like anyone else and that's why I love you Jade."

**I think maybe 1 or 2 more chapters to go before I wrap this story up. I hope you liked the chapter. **


	20. Surprise

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, it's characters and others associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Shock value **

**Chapter 20 – Surprise**

**No one's pov.**

Jade was in the hospital for another week. She missed her final exams, but with Tori's help was able to make them up while in the hospital. Jade got out just in time for Christmas. Much to Jade's dismay, her room looked like the a Christmas wonderland. Bright multi colored Christmas lights ran all over the room. Pictures of Santa's, snow men and other cheery Christmas things were all over the room.

There was even a small Christmas tree with presents under it, sitting in the corner. It was decorated with strings of popcorn and ordainments. A banner across the top of the room read..

"Welcome back and Merry Christmas Jade."

Jade stood in the doorway, crutch under one arm, her head still bandaged, her other wrist bandaged up and a rather annoyed look on her face.

"You do realize Tori, that I hate Christmas." Jade said as she hobbled into the room.

Tori walked into the room behind Jade and put her arms out to show off the decorations. "I was just so happy, you my ever so beautiful, sexy and wonderful girlfriend. I wanted it to be a surprise."

Jade sat down on the bed and put her crutch to the side. "Well, first I think we've had enough with surprises. Between the unexpected kiss, pregnancies and injuries I think we've both had enough. Second you're buttering me up, just keep doing that regardless. And third of course, I hate Christmas. Thank you please take it away."

Tori sat in a chair and started to pout. "You hate it."

Jade sat there trying to keep the expression on her face but the side of her mouth quivered. "Don't you dare give me the Vega pout." Jade quickly snapped. "You know perfectly well, I have not defense against the Vega pout. I'm just not going to look." Jade then laid back on the bed and starred at the ceiling.

"Perfect, I can't see your pout anymore. Go ahead Vega, pout away. I don't want this shit."

"Fine then" Tori said quickly. "I'll just start by taking these nice presents and taking them back."

"Don't be like that, I'll take your presents. I'm not a total grinch. I just don't like all the decorations." Jade said as she sat up.

Tori put her finger on her chin and pretended to think. "Hmmm… Let me see, she wants the gifts but no Christmas cheer." All of a sudden her expression turned serious and somewhat disappointed. "The thing is Jade, that I put a lot of work into this. I know you don't hate it half as much as you're letting on but you still can't just be honest with me. We have to play this game where I pout and you finally admit you like it. The games are fine and I like playing them but sometimes I just want your answer and not the pretend one. What kind of relationship will we have if you can't even be straight with me."

Tori at this point walked out of the room leaving Jade all alone. She was stunned by Tori's unexpected outburst and suddenly felt stupid. She got on her crutch and hobbled downstairs.

"She looked around for several minutes and eventually found Tori, sitting in a chair by the side of the pool. The Latina was starring into the water, a morose expression on her face. As Jade got closer the noticed Tori was crying. Jade sat in the chair next to Tori.

"Look at me, I'm supposed to take care of you and in the first 5 minutes, I fly off the handle, I make you hobble downstairs and I start to cry. I'm sorry. I need to not take things so personally."

Tori choked back a sob and wiped a tear. "The thing is Jade, you and I are really different and I'm scared that we won't make it. I do things without thinking some times. I get really emotional about stupid things. I should have just played the game and not gotten so upset. Just let you pretend you hated it."

Jade sighed. "I'm sorry Tori, but I actually do hate it."

A loud sob instantly came from Tori as she began to cry even louder. "I don't even know you well enough to be a decent girlfriend. I'm sorry."

"Uggg" Jade said with annoyance. "Stop that right now Tori." Jade then put her hand on Tori's chin and turned the Latina's head to face her.

"OK, first of all you're a great girlfriend and I happen to love you. Now we are different people that is for sure. There will always be things that we won't see eye to eye on. Now I may occasionally hate things you do or say, I will always love you. I know I'll do things that you can't stand from time to time. Since I was hospitalized you've been my strength. I was devastated both physically and mentally, without you I never would have made it as far as I have. I still need your help and love to recover. Actually I need you're love to survive cause as cheesy as it sounds. I'd die without it."

Tori slowly began to smile and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You love me that much?"

Jade kissed Tori on the cheek. "If it pleases you to hear it, so much it fucking hurts when you're not near me. Tell you what in the spirit of compromise, we'll keep the tree and some of the decorations but loose the rest."

Tori threw her arms around Jade. "I'm going to love you forever Jade."

**Several months later.**

It was the very last day of school and for Jade, Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie their last day of high school entirely. Beck pleaded guilty to numerous charges including felony assault, trespassing and drug possession. He was sentenced to 30 years in prison.

Tori was wearing cute blue outfit with matching jacket on this last day of school and had a dreamy look in her eyes as she walked up to school for the last time. After today, her whole life was going to change.

"Vega!" A familiar voice boomed out from behind her.

Tori turned to see Jade, looking rather nice in a black and purple outfit, coming up to her from behind. She didn't look very happy however.

"Hi Jade!" Tori said putting her arms out for a hug.

Jade stopped short of the hug and pointed her finger in Tori's face. "What gives Vega? You told me yesterday that you had to study for a final exam and turn in a project. You're full of shit Vega, I saw you getting into Cat's car at the multiplex mall. You had at least one shopping bag in your hand. I wanted to take you out. Why in the hell did you ditch me for Cat of all people. You lied to me."

"Hey, I heard that!" Cat protested from several feet away.

Tori's eyes widened for a moment as if surprised for a second, but then smiled as she gave Jade a kiss. "You're beautiful today Jade." Then Tori walked off, leaving a fuming Jade in the parking lot.

"You didn't answer my question Vega!" Jade spit out. "Don't you dare walk away from me." Tori waived and kept walking acting very aloof. "You come back here Vega!"

Jade growled as Tori just walked away without answering her question. The fact that she didn't even act guilty or sorry, made Jade even more angry.

The entire morning Jade, still very angry, avoided Tori entirely. She hated being lied to, and she knew she was lied to. Deep down she was afraid Tori was getting tired of her.

Finally it came time for Sikowitz's class. Jade came storming in and plopped her self down to Tori, giving the Latina a disapproving stare as she did. Tori acted unimpressed and gave a half smile.

"I still want an answer Vega!" Jade snapped as Sikowitz started to lecture.

He mostly talked about how proud he was of his students and gave lots of advice on how to make your career really go far. One choice piece of advice was "Treat everyone nice. Because that production assistant you get fired for getting the wrong temperature coffee might be tommorrow's director."

Near the end of class he stopped and said. "Ok People, one final round of Alphabet Improv. Since Jade has been glaring angrily at Tori all period, she and Vega can be our victims."

Tori walked up on stage followed by very unhappy looking Jade.

"Sikowitz nodded to Tori with a smile, unseen to Jade. Ok, Jade, you start with D. Now go."

Jade turned to Tori. "Deception" she said with a glare that burned holes through Tori's skull.

"Everything will be clear" Tori said with her chin raised. A rather confident look on her face.

"Forget it Vega"

"Gee Whiz Jade, calm down." Tori said, putting her hand on Jade's shoulder causing the angry Goth to step back.

Jade was not amused by Tori's carefree attitude.

"How am I supposed to Trust you Tori?" Jade said as she began to turn red.

Tori tilted her head and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sure I'll think of something eventually."

"Joke, is our relationship a Joke to you?"

"Kangaroo's are funny looking."

Jade's temper was nearing breaking point.

"Leave me alone if you're not going to be straight with me." Jade growled.

In one swift and practiced motion, Tori pulled a small box from her pocket, dropped to one knee and opened the box to reveal a sparkling diamond ring.

"Marry me then." Tori said with a huge smile. "I first told you I loved you in this room and now I want to ask you to spend your life with me here. It only seemed fitting. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt you are the one. For the record, I was at the mall last night picking up your ring. Cat helped me pick it out. Will you marry me Jade?"

Two things happened at this very moment. The first thing was that everyone in the room moved their chairs back at least a foot. Just in case Jade had an insane freak out like she did the day Tori declared her love for her. But much like last time, Jade was in absolute shock.

Jade's heart leapt as a lump quickly formed in her throat. She looked at the ring and then to Tori's brown eyes. The warm loving gaze that they bathed her in, made Jade feel wonderful.

"OH MY GOD!" Jade said, unable to think.

"Sikowitz smiled. "Normally I'd say your out for skipping a letter but we don't want you saying an N word anyway. Not in this situation. I would strongly advise you to say a Y word."

Jade's heart started to race, as she continued to stare into Tori's eyes. Never in her life had she been made happier.

"I love you" Tori quietly mouthed.

Tears of happiness began to flow from Jade's eyes. "YES! Tori Yes, I love you!" Jade blurted out, not able to keep the answer in anymore. "Now put that ring on my finger and kiss me before I change my mind."

The class cheered as Tori got up and put the ring on Jade's finger. Then as the Goth requested, Tori gave Jade a kiss.

"You and you're dam surprises Vega." Jade said with a smirk.

"Do you want me to stop?" Tori said with a playful smile.

Jade pulled Tori into a night embrace and starred Tori in the eyes. Jade looked forward to looking into those beautiful brown eyes for years to come.

"Never"

**A nice happy ending and it sort of ended just like it started. With Tori giving Jade a huge shock. **

**I would like to thank everyone for reading this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. I woud like to thank all the good people who reviewed my story. XAngelofthenorthX, Anondot, Jeremy Shane, Lushcoltrane, Eliley, Invader Johnny, Elitwivamp, Timelessreader just to name a few. But my thanks to all of you. **


End file.
